A Second Chance
by DollHouseFiction
Summary: Set after Transformers:Age of Extinction. The Autobots have reformed a weary alliance with the government and have moved with the Dinobots, and Yeagers to Dinobot Island, along with Joshua and KSI, who is now dedicated to helping the Autobots. Optimus is still in space, but he might be needed soon, as the 'bots are about to get the surprise of a lifetime.OC/Bumblebee, OC/Optimus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for visiting and giving my new story a chance **** I just had to reshape my Cylex/ Bumblebee pairing and Optimus/OC (who shall not be named just yet.. ;) ) after seeing Transformers: Age of Extinction. It was so good omg.. I have already seen it twice and plan to see it again soon! Anyways, let's get on with the full summary:**

**It has been several weeks since Optimus has left Earth with the seed and the government has created a weary alliance with the Autobots. However, the Autobots still do not fully trust the humans after everything that has happened. The Dinobots were set free, however, being as wild and reckless as they are, were moved to a large island where they can roam free and do as they wish. The Autobots have also moved to the island, named Dinobot Island, with Cade, Tessa, Shane, and Joshua. So far, Galvatron is lying low and things seem to be going well. However, what the Autobots don't know is that they are about to get some new recruits…**

Chapter 1: Dinobot Island

"Josh?"

Josh looked up from his computer screen, to see his personal assistant, and fiancé, Su Yueming leaning against the doorway to his office, with her arms crossed. Josh couldn't help but smile at her. She was stunning. Dressed accordingly in black jeans and a matching black blouse, and rocking her usual bold red lipstick, she arched one perfectly plucked eyebrow at him, noticing him eyeing her.

"Like what you see?" she smiled at him.

"You get more gorgeous everyday" he replied. She grinned and walked towards him, leaning over his desk, and locking their lips in a steamy kiss. After several moments of their display of affection, she pulled away suddenly, and Josh leaned his head a bit forward, sad that she pulled away.

"Awww why'd you pull away?" Josh whined and gave her puppy dog eyes. She stood up straight, straightening her blouse out which wrinkled slightly in the middle.

"We are in a workplace Josh. You will get more at home" she winked at him and turned around, walking towards the door. He grinned like an idiot. He was absolutely smitten by her.

"One more thing," she turned around, facing him again, "the last shipment of Cybertronian weapons and Transformiam has arrived from China. I assume all goes to the Autobots?"

Josh nodded his head. She gave a curt nod of her head in response. "I will contact Bumblebee and Hound immediately." And with that, she strutted out. Josh leaned slightly to the side, watching her walk off. He couldn't believe that he was going to marry her, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

He turned around the face the clear wall behind him. His office was on the highest floor of the new KSI building. After Optimus had left the planet to protect the seed, the Autobots, Yeagers, and the Dinobots needed a new home. A military alliance between the Autobots and the government was reformed, but the Autobots did not fully trust the humans yet, so this time, the alliance was on their terms.

The Alliance was simple; the Autobots would protect the humans only from the threat of Galvatron and of any other extraterrestrial enemy like Lockdown, who might have been sent by their so called "creators". The Autobots would choose the location of their next base, and anything related to Lockdown, such as the smaller ship they stole from his main one, the weapons, and the technology that was left on Earth, would be theirs. They also were now in possession of the remaining Transformiam, and any research related to Lockdown, the new metal, the smaller ship, or anything in general related to the Autobots had to be approved by them directly.

Although they were set free, the Dinobots were far more instinctual then the Autobots, and seemed to trample everything they stepped on, which sometimes included towns and buildings. For the protection of the humans, the Dinobots were sent to live on an Island of the Autobots choosing. Since they needed a new home anyway, the Autobots moved with the Dinobots, and decided to name their new home Dinobot Island. With them, moved Shane, the Yeagers, and Joshua Joyce, and with Joshua Joyce moved his company, KSI. KSI has ditched all research and development of Transformiam and has given the Autobots all of their Cybertronian related research and materials. The company was solely dedicated to helping the Autobots with research and building up their new home.

Josh also funded the Yeager's and Shane's new home on the island. Dinobot Island, sometimes called Bot Isle for short, was a very large Island. The Island was mostly round, surrounded by the ocean, and in the center there was a large lake. Cade once commented that it looked like a giant land donut when he viewed the Island for the first time from a military airplane. Tessa fell in love with it right away; she loved the beach and greenery. The Island was almost fully covered in a dense jungle, which slowly turned into white sand as you approached the shore.

KSI was located on the south end of round island, so when Josh looked at the window behind him, he was looking North. To the very East was the new Autobot base. It included a dozen private hangers, a recreational room, a conference room, and a still in-progress medical bay. As a new installment, the Autobot base also included a gigantic dome, which was used as an in-doors training ground. Of course Josh has never been inside of it, so he didn't know what the Autobots set up for their training sessions. Anything they needed, they simply told Josh or the military and they would get it.

About half-way between KSI and the new Autobots base, which was simply named Autobot Headquarters or AHQ, were the homes of Josh and the Yeagers. In total, there were 5 gorgeous houses built. Each one was large and luxurious, build with wood floors and glass windows all around. The interior of each home varied depending on who owned it. The Yeager's and Shane took one house, Josh and Su took another. And the last 3 were reserved for military personal or guests that came to visit occasionally.

Josh's mind shifted towards his fiancé once again. He couldn't wait to go home later and continue what had to be interrupted at the office, but he knew that for now he had a lot of work to do.

He swiveled around in his chair, facing his desk, his computer monitor and the various piles of work that lay ahead of him. He picked up his cup of coffee, which had already gone cold since that morning, and took a sip. Being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation and working with aliens was hard work. He sighed as he began to fill out various documents and reading reports.

After about 20 minutes or so of various tasks that he had to complete, Josh felt a shaking sensation, as the whole building started to rumble and quake. The rumbling became stronger, and started the break apart, into individual shakes. _Boom, boom, boom. _Josh continued attempting to read the paper in front of him as he placed a hand over his cup of coffee, to make sure it doesn't spill. The rumbling reached a peaking point, and then suddenly stopped. Josh turned around in his desk, facing the clear wall behind him again. He was greeted by the sight of a gigantic, metal T-rex, with teeth longer and sharper than a kitchen knife and ruby red eyes.

"Hello Grimlock" Josh greeted the metallic beast. Hound had officially introduced the humans to all of the Dinobots. Grimlock was the leader of the pack, who transformers into a T-rex. Strafe was the one who transformed into a metallic, two-headed, two-tailed version of a Pteranodon. He was the one that lifted Bumblebee, and helped him in battle. Slug was the Dinobot whose alt form was a Triceratops. He was the youngest member of the pack. Scorn was the one who transformed into a metallic version of a Spinosaurus. His spiky tail was exceptionally dangerous and efficient in battle, especially when he rolls into a ball and rolls down against his enemies, his tail covering him and threatening anything nearby.

Grimlock stared at Josh, huffed some dust out of his nostril-like vents, and then released a mighty roar. Josh closed his eyes and covered his ears. The sound of Grimlock's roars held enough power to shake the building just as his thundering steps had, several moments ago. When he finished, he stared at Josh again. Josh removed his hands from his ears and stared at the grand beast before him.

"What do you want?" he asked the Dinobot before him, as if Grimlock could actually answer back in plain, simple English. Grimlock huffed out some air again, and then blinked his ruby eyes, or "optics" as Crosshairs once mentioned to Josh. He seemed to sink his head a bit, bowing it, in a way that made Josh raise an eyebrow. He then looked back up at Josh, as a red light emerged from his optics, and created a large rectangle. Suddenly a picture of Optimus Prime popped up. Josh scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Optimus? What about him?"

Grimlock shook his head wildly, and then looked up at Josh again.

"He's in space somewhere, protecting the seed so Galvatron doesn't get it. Why?"

The image suddenly changed, and darkness replaced it. Little orbs of light seemed to be scattered everywhere, in different sizes and colors. Josh realized that he was staring into space. There was a small white light blinking around, which seemed to stick out in particular. Was that light supposed to represent Optimus?

Josh looked a bit closer, but suddenly the image was gone, and in its place was an above image of Dinobot Island. The island was large and mostly green, expect the blue lake in the center, and the thin ring of white that was the sand, around the island. There were three blue lights that were located in various spots in the lower half of the island. Josh guessed those were the rest of the Dinobots. Then, he noticed in the East side of the island, where AHO was located, several darker blue lights which all seemed to be clumped together. The darker blue lights obviously represented the Autobots, in their base.

Yet there was another one. Another light that weakly stood against the image. It was also white, like the first one that Josh saw in space, but this one was located at the North of the island, where Josh and most of the humans haven't been to yet. Grimlock copied Josh's gaze, and also looked at white light as it seemed to barely be able to stay lit.

Suddenly, the light went out. Josh linked once, as Grimlock's optics seemed to widen slightly, the metal shifting away and revealing more red.

The image was gone, and Grimlock let a humungous roar out, arching his head back and shaking the place. Josh fell back on the floor, as the building shook with tremendous force again. The next thing he knew, the building shook at individual times, with less force each time, as Grimlocks' thundering steps took him away from the KSI building. His roar was followed by several distant roars, from the other Dinobots. Josh stood up and dusted himself off, wondering where Grimlock was off to, and what he was trying to tell him.

Grimlock had a strange way of communicating, and almost never paid Josh a visit unless it was serious, so Josh took these visits seriously, and tried his best to decipher what Grimlock was trying to tell him.

One time, Grimlock visited Josh and showed him images of Bumblebee's and Hound's cannons. Josh thought that it was Grimlocks way of saying something was wrong with them. Perhaps they needed human assistance regarding their weapons?

Turns out that the Dinobots had found a stash of Cybertronian weapons on the North-East area of the island. No one knew where it came from. Crosshairs and Hound ended up fighting each other over who gets what weapon.

Grimlock seemed to trust Josh with important stuff like that, and Josh was glad. It was a much better relationship then having Grimlock almost eat him back in China.

Josh walked out of his office to go check on Su and everyone else, making sure they were all okay. Then he was definitely going to give the Autobots a call, and find out what the Dinobot leader was trying to tell him.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter **** please leave a review, and if you like it, follow! I am going to try to get out a chapter every week, so expect frequent updates! **** Polite constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello once again! As promised, a new chapter before a week has passed since the posting of the last one **** I really hope that you have enjoyed it, and will continue to do so as the story goes on. As usual, I forgot to post some key things (stupid me x) ) so here they are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; they belong to Paramount and Hasbro, and whoever else. I only own my OC's and certain ideas that are featured in the story. Once again, I apologize if my OC's are similar to ones you have read before, that was never my intention and they came purely from my mind. **

**A Dollhouse Original.**

**Also, if you have any constructive criticism or ideas, all are welcome! **** And if you enjoy the story so far please leave a review, they are much appreciated!**

**Now, back to the story…**

Chapter 2: A New Home

"This stuff is just… wow."

It was about 10 in the morning as Cade stared down at the Autobot-sized datapad, which now showed large blueprints on it for the design of the scanners and instruments that will be placed in the almost complete med-bay. The med-bay was huge. Everything in AHQ was. The Autobots designed it and the rest of the base, in a way so that each room would be big enough to fit the Dinobots as well at the Autobots; so needless to say, every room was ginormous, even in Autobot standards. Each metallic door was automatic, and was controlled by a scanner in each wall.

The private hangers were also big enough for the Dinobots to enter, if they ever needed to. Cade currently sat on a giant table, in Hound's private hanger. Cade was now working with Josh and the Autobots. Their technology allowed him to create so many new marvelous things. He even designed their new security system for the entire base, as well as helped them with the construction in general.

At first Hound was skeptical of Cade, which was understandable. The Autobots knew that they could not trust any of the humans after they betrayed them. But after Optimus confirmed that Cade and his family are allies, and witnessing how bravely they risked their lives to fight for the Autobots, he decided that these humans were not half-bad.

Hound and Cade actually became quite close when everyone was settling down into their new homes. It was decided that Hound would be Cade's guardian, and Drift would be Shane and Tessa's. Since there was no immediate threat, guarding the humans was not a difficult job, but the Autobots still took precautions.

"We should be able to finish the med-bay soon, all we need is the equipment, but the room itself is ready for use" Hound stated as he turned the data pad off. He took it in his servo and carried it across the room, to a stack of other datapads on an Autobot sized table.

"Although I don't really know how we will use it, since we have no official medic.." Hound mumbles sadly to himself, but Cade could still hear him. Losing Ratchet was a tough loss, and Hound never really forgave KSI for it. Once again, understandable. The Autobot medic was the best one on Cybertron and Earth, the only one actually. Although all of the 'bots had basic training in the medical field, their knowledge did not extend as far as part replacement, surgeries, checkups, and more.

Hound remembered how angry Optimus was when they found out that Ratchet was killed. Prime had smashed the ground in anger, vowing to tear whoever had done it apart. He was not the only one who wanted to do so.

"I'm sorry Hound.." Cade didn't really know what to say besides that. Hound wasn't really one to talk much about his fallen comrades or his feelings. He waved it off, signaling Cade to just drop the subject. He was happy to do so.

Cade looked around the hanger, in an attempt to distract himself from the sudden awkward tension in the room. The hanger was huge, big enough for Optimus Prime to run laps around the room. The wall were all covered in weapons, as this was Hound's private hanger and he could decorate and add to it whatever he wanted.

"When do you think it will-"

Cade's question was cut off as a beeping sound was heard. It was a short, quick beeping noise that originated from the super computer that was against the wall in the room. Each hanger had such a computer, whose screen took up a very large part of the wall. Various knives, daggers, blasters and other weapons that hung there, surrounded hound's screen. There was also a large table, shaped like half a circle that was against the wall. Hound took several strides towards the table, which appeared to be empty. In reality, it wasn't. Hound passed a servo above one end of the table, and suddenly, the control panel to the computer appeared. It contained many buttons, some labels with Cybertronian letters upon them, and each one being illuminated by a white light. It all looked very high tech from Cade's point of view.

Hound tapped several buttons, and Cade watched as the beeping noise disappeared and Crosshair's face popped up on the giant screen.

"Hound you bulbous bastard," he began. "Have you been stealing extra energon cubes from the supply hangar?!"

Cade blinked. The Autobot who transformers from a 2014 green and black Chevy Corvette C7 Stingray to the Autobot before them looked furious.

"What in the Pit are you blabbin' about? I didn't steal slag!" exclaimed Hound, in shock and anger.

"Then explain why we are 5 cubes short of what we had 12 Earth hours ago! And don't try to say Bumblebee or Drift have anything to do with it because they were training with me the entire night while you were hanging out with your new best friend!" Crosshairs had averted his gaze to Cade, lifting his servo up to gesture towards him.

"I didn't take anything 'hairs! Are you sure Brains didn't jack it or something?" Hound asked.

"Of course not you useless piece of scrap!" Crosshairs was about to say something else but Cade cut him off, thinking that this was getting them nowhere.

"Slow down Crosshairs. Tell us what happened, one thing at a time. Hound didn't take anything and neither did Tessa, Shane, or I. Arguing about this will get us nowhere so walk us through what happened."

Crosshairs cycled his vents, and breathed out a noticeable amount of air and dust in an attempt to calm himself down. He looked at Cade and Hound and began once more.

"A new shipment of energon cubes was delivered by the military last night, as scheduled. In the storage hanger, when they first arrived, were a total of 700 cubes. I did a routine count this morning, _twice_, and we have 5 cubes missing."

"So it's 5 cubes, what's the big deal?" asked Cade.

Crosshairs looked at Cade. "The 'big deal' " he emphasized, "is that we refill our systems with the energon cubes located in the recreational room. The energon supply in the recreational room doesn't need to be refilled for another 4 cycles, meaning that we do not go into the energon supply hanger for another 8 Earth days. The only ones that have access to that hanger are the 'bots and you, Yeager" Crosshairs stared at Cade for several more moments, before finishing with a grave tone.

"If you didn't go in there Yeager, and neither did any of the 'bots, then something or someone broke in."

…_.. 30 minutes later….._

"… and all the reports have been finished?"

"Yes sir."

"Including the shipment reviews?"

"Yes sir_."_

Josh nodded his head, and dismissed the worker that he was just speaking too. He adjusted his red tie in a nearby glass window, liking how it looked with his suit. Su picked it out for him.

Once he finished, he made his way down to the lobby of the building to pick up a document he accidently left on the front counter. He wasn't worried about anyone stealing it; the secretaries would have kept it safe until he came to claim it.

When he got down to the lobby, he approached the front desk. His back was turned towards the glass doors leading to the outside of the building, the view being of sand, which eventually lead to the ocean. There was also a road paved for all vehicles to use. It was a gorgeous scene to leave the workplace for.

Josh was just about to pick up the document when the sound of several engines speeding towards the building could be heard.

Josh raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting the Autobots today, but since they were here, he could talk to them about his little encounter with Grimlock. He grabbed the file and headed towards the outside of the building, ready to greet the 'bots with a smile on his face.

As he left the building and looked to his right, he saw that the vehicles seemed to be speeding quite a lot, and were not stopping. His eyes widened as all the Autobots suddenly transformers, in mid air. The exotic sound of metal shifting and sliding was heard, as Hound and Crosshairs were suddenly surrounding him, cannons trained on his small, human body.

Josh dropped the document he was holding, as several screams were heard. He snuck a peak towards the large KSI building behind him, seeing that Drift has transformed through the glass building and now had several of his swords pointed on everyone inside. The Samurai-looking Autobot looked furious.

"Whoa whoa," Josh had his hands up in a form of surrender, the documents' contents all over the ground in front of him. "What is going on?" This was definitely not what he was expecting.

"We had a treaty! No more using our resources, no more research without permission, no more ANYTHING that involves any Cybertronians without our say so first! How _dare_ you puny, pathetic humans disgrace our agreement by stealing our supplies! Do you think us fools?!" Crosshairs inches his cannon closer to Josh's head, the heat radiating strongly and in a threatening manner.

Josh whinced. "What are you talking about? We didn't break the treaty, we didn't steal anything!"

Crosshairs seemed to narrow his optics. "Why I would love to just blow the bolts out of you right now…." He growled. "We know you stole from our hanger fleshbag! Admit it!"

"Well ahh.." Josh began to panic slightly. It was true, they didn't steal anything from the Autobots, they had no intention to end the treaty and begin a new war with the Autobots.

"Well don't you have some type of security system or something?! We didn't steal anything, I promise!" Josh said in a panic.

Hound pressed a servo against the top of Crosshair's metallic wrist-plates, lowering the cannon so it doesn't face Josh anymore.

"He's right 'hairs.." Hound mumbled, "our system was hacked clean like it was nothing. The humans don't have that kind of techno, and Cade wouldn't be able to pull off a job like that by himself, even if he had Shane and Tessa's help."

"But Hound, are you sure? I mean they could ha-"

Crosshairs was cut off as another car roared down towards them. Josh easily recognized the yellow and black 2014 Chevy Camaro as Bumblebee sped towards them. Once he was close enough, he quickly transformers into his bi-pedal form near the two mechs and human.

He didn't even pay attention to Josh as several radio recordings played from his radio.

"_Dino… robots… leader…. tracks all around…. with… someone else…" _

"You mean Grimlock?" Hound asked Bumblebee. Bee nodded and blinked his optics.

"Tracks where?" asked Crosshairs. A blue light appeared from one of Bumblebee's optics, as a blue rectangle appeared, with an image of the supply hanger and the thick jungle behind it. Bumblebee zoomed in, revealing several clear tracks belonging to the one and only Dinobot leader. He zoomed in, and next to the giant T-Rex prints, were other tracks. They didn't last very long before they disappeared, yet Grimlock's footprints kept on going. The second set of tracks looked like a small Cybertronians', which was still a significant size in a human's mind.

"What the Pitt?..." Crosshairs asked quietly as he leaned in a bit, looking closer at the photo displayed.

"What does this mean?" Crosshairs looked at Hound, who looked at Bumblebee as he made the image disappear.

"I think I know…" All three Cybertronians looked down at the human who spoke up.

What Grimlock was trying to tell Josh suddenly clicked. Josh just hoped he was right.

"I think that there is another Cybertronian on the island."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! I am so happy and proud of this story. I have gotten several reviews and followers and it means so much to me that you guys are enjoying the story! It really fuels my drive for writing it. Now, a new OC is introduced here, by the name of Alma Sneaz, or more commonly referred to as Commander Sneeze. I just want to inform everyone that this character is an inside joke that my friend and I came up with and we thought it would be hilarious to have her in the story. Sorry, just wanted to explain some stuff haha. Now, onto the important part!**

Chapter 3: Tracks

"Excu- excuse me! Mr. Joyce!"

A feminine voice with a thick German accent called out to Josh. Josh stopped in his tracks. He had just finished speaking with the Secretary of Defense, and several other higher military and government powers, informing them of the current situation of an unknown possible-Cyberonian on the island. Of course, all were in shock and called for an immediate investigation. Although Josh advised against it, with Hound agreeing with him, the military was to be sent unless Optimus Prime was informed of this new development.

So, Hound was now off, sending a message out to Optimus. The Autobots didn't want to deal with the military right this second. They were still weary from everything that has happened. They also believed that if this truly a Cybertronian, they would be able to handle it.

Josh turned around and cringed slightly at the angry woman before him. She was a short woman, about the height of 5'1 and was slightly bulging at the hips. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, trailing down her back. Her figure was covered in a dark brown suit that seemed two-sizes too small. Josh cringed internally; she was already giving him a bad vibe.

"Mr. Joyce," she began, " are you aware that this is a possibly hostile situation, which might require the aid of the U.S. military?"

Josh sighed and looked at the woman's nametag, which hung on the suit.

"Yes, Commander…" he looked a bit more closely at the name, "Sneeze. I, and the rest of the Autobots are perfectly aware. However, it was decided that we do not _need_ military assistance as of now. The Autobots have everything under control."

He turned around and walked away curtly, but it seemed that he couldn't evade the tedious woman just yet.

"First of all," she walked in front of him and stopped him in his tracks, staring him boldly in the eye. "It is pronounced Snee-AZ." Josh blinked, feeling the Commander's spit hit him in the eye. She was really staring to get on his nerves.

"And how do you know the Autobots have everything under control? We do not even know what his Cybertronian is capable of. How do you know it is not a Decepticon?"

Josh narrowed his eyes at her, "It doesn't matter. It is one, and they are four. Plus they have the Dinobots if they needed backup. Now, I have some work to get back to, so if that will be all?"

He didn't let her respond as he walked past her and headed further into the KSI building.

He still managed to pull off a powerful exit even though part of the lobby was now under reconstruction. Drift had later apologized for the damage he had caused, when he transformed through and almost took the whole place down.

…_..meanwhile, at AHQ….._

"We ready to go Bee?" Crosshairs asked the yellow and black mech before him. All of the Autobots were currently in their recreational room, preparing to leave for the mission. Brains was going to stay behind, with Shane and the Yeagers at the base.

Bumblebee nodded his helm, as Drift and placed his swords onto his back, and Crosshairs looked at Hound. Hound had just stepped inside.

"The let's go boys."

"Good luck guys," Brain waved, along with the humans beside him. "Try not to haul back any Decepticon punks okay?"

Bumblebee turned back and nodded his helm once, then gave a slight wave to the humans. Cade gave him a thumbs up. "Stay safe bee."

Bee winked an optic, and then transformers. The others were already ahead of him. Soon enough the 4 Autobots were out of sight, driving on the paved road.

It took them about 20 minutes of driving before Bumblebee opened up a communication link between him and the other 3.

"_here" _ was all that he said. Suddenly, all four pulled over to the side and transformed. Bumblebee was leading this mission. Although Drift and Crosshairs would often criticize Bumblebee for being the youngest on the team, they had to admit he made a damn fine scout. Since he found the tracks, and seemed to have the only real sense of navigation and following those tracks, he was leading this mission. It was now time for them to go through the jungle in their bi-pedal forms.

They made their way through the first trees of the jungle, and slowly made their way deeper in.

"Primus, this place is so fragging-"

"Beautiful." Drift cut off Crosshairs. They were now a good distance into the jungle and Drift was looking around in splendor. His mouth plates shifted up, in a smile, as he looked up. What met his optics were the tall trees, with the glowing sun behind them. He was absolutely fascinated with the plants and creatures that roamed Earth. It added to his humble and curious personality.

Crosshairs, on the other hand, was not so impressed.

"Stupid trees. Must this planet be covered in so many of them? Ugh." He kept walking, and brushed off some vines that got stuck on his shoulder plates.

"Annoying, green, Pitt-spawned- WHOA." Crosshairs suddenly faceplanted the dirt-and-leaves covered ground in front of him as he tripped over a fallen tree.

Hound literally fell on his butt laughing, almost dropping his cigar as Drift shook his head. "That is what you get for disrespecting the natural world." Drift said, smiling, as he turned around.

"Ugggh." Crosshairs picked himself up from the ground, with a scold upon his facial plates, as he tried to wipe away some of the dirt that had stuck to his leg plates and lower abdomen.

Hound continued laughing more, and finally took a deep breath, calming down. He wiped a fake tear from his optic, as he smiled at Crosshairs.

"That was very graceful 'hairs" his grin broadened as he noticed Crosshair's evident anger spike several notches.

"Ahhh shut it you fat-aft. Good luck getting off the Earth by the way" he gave up on wiping away the remaining dirt and just walked towards Bumblebee, who had stopped to stare at them all.

Hound got up from the ground and made his way towards the rest.

"Shall we?" he asked, but no one moved. Drift and Crosshairs were both looking at Bumblebee, who was staring towards the fallen tree that Crosshairs tripped on. Hound turned, as well as the other two, and looked towards the tree. Drift's mouth dropped open, as Hound almost dropped the cigar he had in his mouth.

The sight that greeted them was not just a single tree that had fallen over, but one that was smashed through by a considerable force. There was a lonely tree trunk nearby, whose damage matched the trees'. It had several sharp-looking wooden parts sticking out of random directions, and many lonely parts of wood and bark scattered about.

Bumblebee looked around. There were more trees that were smashed through and broken around.

"Oh my…" Drift said sadly as he noticed the destroyed trees. Hound rubbed his helm, as Bumblebee walked away from the group, and approached another broken tree that was about 15 feet away. It also had severe damage, along with another pair of Dinobot sized footprints stamped on the ground near it.

The Autobots looked up at bee as his radio went off.

"…_this is a unique situation…" the radios witched to several other broadcasts. "… he was… in a…. rush." _

Hound looked at the team, as they all tried to figure out what Grimlock could have possibly been rushing to. They all looked up, hearing the crunching of leaves and branches. Bumblebee was already walking ahead of them, following the tracks. They scrambled to catch up with him.

After several more hours of walking, the scenery began to change. The broken trees, and smashed through greenery didn't stop; it only increased. Eventually the trees began to thin, until there were only one or two within a distance of 10 feet of each other. They also came to a meadow like area, which sloped down from a small, rocky mountain. There was also a small cave in the base of the mountain, about a dozen feet off the ground. There were several large rocks and boulders around, and Bumblebee quickly and silently ran to the nearest one, the other 3 Autobots behind him.

"What's going on?" Crosshairs asked.

Bumblebee elbowed him to be quiet, as he looked towards the meadow. The other 3 followed his gaze.

"This… this isn't possible.." Crosshairs mumbled in shock.

"Joshua clearly stated that there was _one_ white dot on Grimlock's radar…." Drift said, as astonished as the rest.

Hound took off his helm slowly, as he watched the scene before them. In front of them, on the meadow, was a small Cybertronian with black armor, in its bi-pedal form, kneeling down on one knee. It was kneeling in front of something, but the 'bots couldn't tell what it was because there were several large boulders in the way.

The curves, the smaller form, the armor designed for speed and agility instead of brute strength, it all confirmed to the Autobots what couldn't be true.

It was a femme.

And quite possibly, the last one in existence.

They all seemed to go in some type of trance. It just couldn't be true. The Decepticons had murdered many femmes, or kidnapped them and forced them to become their personal servants or pleasure bots. The last Cybertronian femmes were the now deceased Arcee Triplets. They were believed to have been the only femmes alive, since the war had moved to take place on Earth, until now.

Bumblebee watched the small femme. Even kneeling down, he knew that she was taller then most femmes. He suddenly noticed what she was doing. She was holding an energon cube in her servos, offering it out to something in front of her.

They all tuned in their audio receptors and could just barely make out their native Cybertronian language, spoken in a soft, feminine tone. It all translated in their minds so effortlessly.

"**Please sister, please wake up. You have given me all of your emergency energon so that I may stay online, but now we finally have some more energon, after so long."**

The Autobot's optics widened. Sister? Another femme?

Bumblebee's optics widened for a different reason though. He recognized that voice. It couldn't be… She couldn't be alive… all this time he had thought she had died many eons ago because of the war.

Everything seemed to blur out to him, all he could see what her. Flashes of their past together flooded his processor, as he barely noticed himself slowly standing up from his crouching position. He barely registered his teammates calling him down, as he was making himself visible. He thought he heard some type of crash-like sound nearby, and Hound speaking frantically into his com link, or maybe it was to Drift?

He didn't know, and he didn't care.

He found himself stepping forward, his yellow and black paint shining in the afternoon sun. He slowly felt himself reaching a servo towards her. He took another step towards her.

At the sound of his step, she looked up, alert. Her blue optics widened as she dropped the energon cube and fell back on the meadow. She let out a yell, and scrambled back, as a sudden engine roar was heard.

Bumblebee blinked and in a flash, a vehicle sped in front of her, the front facing Bumblebee. He did a quick search, and found out that the model was a 2015 Lamborghini Huracan, purple in color. It looked aggressive, roaring its engine and blocking the black femme from view. Bumblebee stopped.

He suddenly found Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs by his side, weapons ready. They had their blasters ready, and Bumblebee didn't hesitate to jump in front of them. He was screaming in the com link to drop their weapons, but then the familiar sound of metal shifting apart and together filled his audio processors.

He turned around, as his optics widened. He slowly dropped his arms as his head looked up higher and higher, staring at the femme transforming in front of him. She was… huge.

In the place of the Huracan now stood a giant femme, bigger then any of the Autobots before her. She was much closer to them, and they got a good look at her.

She was a little taller then Drift, who was the tallest of the bots. The purple paint on the car had now shifted to her armor, which hugged her curves and plates. They could not see her lip plates, for she had a battlemask on. She had blue optics, like their own, and her helm had links in the back, which where all attached to one area, giving her a ponytail like look. They were tied at the end with a metallic ring, to keep them from bouncing apart.

She turned her head and her sister moved back further. The purple femme turned back to face the 'bots, with a blaster pointed at them.

"**Stay back! State your designation. Make one wrong move and I'll blast you to pieces" **she stated to the Autobots.

"**Stand down Kylex. They are Autobots, like you." **All turned to face the voice that had spoken.

Kylex's optics widened, as she lowered her blaster. Hound smiled, as Drift, Crosshairs, and Bumblebee stared in amazement.

Strong, thundering footsteps were heard as Hound saluted the newcomer. "Right on time boss."

The blue and red mech fully stepped forward into the field, as Kylex instantly shut down her blaster. There was a moment of silence, as everyone was registering what was going on. Suddenly Kylex dropped on one knee in amazement and disbelief. She bowed her head in respect.

"**My leader… you are alive… It has been so long sine we have last heard from you…"** she looked up into his blue optics, still kneeling respectfully before him, as he looked at her, "**Optimus Prime." **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Damn it Dollhouse… why does their have to be an Author's note every dang chapter? -.- Well I will keep this one short **** I just wanted to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors in the previous chapters, and the ones in the future, incase there are any!**

Chapter 4: One Prime Just Isn't Enough

Optimus looked at Kylex as she continued kneeling. She stood back up, as her younger sister did as well.

"How's Earth compared to space boss?" Hound asked Optimus, smiling. Optimus had great timing.

Drift bowed his head slightly, "Sensei."

"How'd you know where we were located at Optimus?"

Kylex stared back at her sister, than turned around to look at Optimus strangely. She blinked her optics as Optimus looked at back at her, than her sister.

He raised his left arm up, and used his right servo to pop something out of his wrist. He tossed one of the strange, metallic chips at Bumblebee, who caught it easily.

He spoke as he began approaching Kylex. "After Hound contacted me, he sent me the coordinates of your location. I arrived a short while ago. Do not worry about the Seed, it is safely hidden deep in the galaxy." She didn't move as he walked behind her and placed a servo on her left shoulder. She raised an eyebrow-like thin plate above her optic.

"**I must apologize for my our teammates carelessness. We all had language chips installed in our systems when he had first arrived on Earth, in order to be able to communicate with the Humans that inhabit this planet. If it is alright with you, I will now install one in your neck wiring."**

She thought about it for a moment, and then nodded her head. "**Our… teammates?" **she asked him.

"**Of course. You are an Autobot Kylex, and so is your sister. If it's alright with you and your sister, we would like you to come join us, seeing as we have been reunited after so much time." **

She looked t her younger sister, who nodded.

"**We will accept your offer, and join you, wherever you will go."**

Optimus nodded. **"We do have a base, on this island according to Hound's coordinates. It will become your new home."**

He then tapped the sensitive wiring in her neck, checking for the right place to insert the chip.

"**Be warned. It will program every Earth language in your system, as well as a new search engine for you to use when you need to know anything about Earth and it's inhabitants. It is an enormous amount of information, and may be tough for your system to take it all in at once, so just try to stay calm."**

She nodded her helm and took a deep intake of air. He watched her and waited for her to exhale, as she closed her optics.

Optimus then took the small chip that he held, and gently moved it to her neck. The others watched curiously, some of them, like Hound and Crosshairs, winced a bit, remembering how much information they had to take in all at once. It was an extremely overwhelming experience and Hound had a major processor-ache for some time afterwards. They just wished she would take it well.

She suddenly felt a slight stinging in her sensitive neck wiring, as she felt the chip attach itself into her system.

"**I am now going to activate the chip," **Optimus said. She didn't move, or respond. He watched her for a moment, and then tapped the chip.

It all happened so quickly. Her optics snapped open as she gasped, her knees slightly giving out.

There was so much, so quickly. She saw flashes of different beings and creatures, different lands and places. Each one would appear and before she could even focus on it, it went away and something else appeared. She saw different things that she didn't understand, statues and buildings, towns and cities, forests and mountains, and then she began seeing thousands of different letters and pictures and hieroglyphics, all of which didn't make sense for one second, and then did the next.

"**KYLEX!" **her sister ran forward and looked up, trying to get her older sister's attention, but Kylex was just staring blankly forward. Her knees were giving out, and she almost fell forward, but Optimus quickly wrapped a strong blue, red and silver arm her waist, keeping her up. His other servo was on her shoulder, helping balance the upper part of her body.

"**Do not worry young one, this is normal." **Optimus confirmed to the smaller, blac-armored femme.

"Normal? I'd say she is taking it a lot better then half the 'bots did when they first had to get it." Hound remarked. Crosshairs nodded, "It's true, remember how Drift passed out the second it was installed?" They both began laughing as Drift rubbed the back of his helm in embarrassment. He later woke up with an incredible amount of new information, and a large dent on his helmet.

"Don't worry… Dropping into recharge seems like a phenomenal idea as of now." They all looked up and noticed Kylex's head was down, a servo resting against the top of her helm. She was still a bit unsteady, so Optimus kept a firm hold onto her.

"Wow, that was… fast." Crosshairs looked at her, "working already eh?"

She managed to shrug her shoulders as she raised her head up slightly, her tired blue optics staring at her sister's panic-filled ones.

"**It's alright Cy, It's actually not that bad after a few moments." **She reassured her sister in Cybertronian, with a small smile.

Hound scoffed in the background, as Kylex noticed something warm around her. She looked down just as Optimus pulled his arm away from her waist and walked around her, to her side.

He looked down at the younger sister. "**Your sister has taken the new downloads quite well, better then some of my toughest soldiers."**

The younger femme stared at Kylex. **"Well of course she did" **the younger femme turned to look at her sister again and smiled. "**She's the toughest Prime I have ever met." **Kylex smiled at her sister, as the younger femme suddenly turned to Optimus and respectfully added **"besides you sir". **A small smile appeared on Optimus' facial plates.

"**Ohhh I don't know…" **Kylex smirked playfully, as she stepped to Optimus' side, one servo on her hip, the other on his shoulder, as he looked at her. **"I think I'm tougher". **

Her sister giggled as Optimus shook his head, smiling. Oh how he missed her humor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back track for just a cycle or two… or 50," Crosshairs stepped forward with his servos up. "Kylex.." He and the rest had already gotten used to her name, as the purple femme looked at him. "Are you… a Prime?"

She nodded in confirmation. The 'bots looked at Optimus. He gave a firm nod of his head.

She smiled at the bots, as they all stared at her in astonishment.

Hound was the first to move. He stared at the femme, as he slowly took several steps forward, removing his helmet.

"I.. I have only heard rumors… of your existence… The first and only female Prime…" He stopped several yards away from her, and slowly kneeled down on one knee, bowing his head in a respectful manner. After a few moments, the rest of the Autobots except Optimus kneeled next to Hound, to the last two surviving Primes.

After several moments, they stood back up, and Hound said, "How did you end up on Earth?"

Optimus noticed Kylex's smile flattered for just a moment, before she answered in a casual tone. "That is a story for another time. First, I believe that we need to install another language chip." She looked at her younger sister, who stood off to the side. Kylex knew that her sister did not understand everything they had just said, since it was not in Cybertronian.

Optimus stepped forward, and looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked down at the chip, and then at the younger femme. Kylex turned to her sister, and kneeled down to look at her.

"**Cy, I believe that you will need a language chip installed in your system." **The younger femme winced slightly. She thought about it for a moment and let out a sigh. **"I suppose I will need to get it installed eventually right?" **Kylex nodded.

She took a deep breath, and straightened up. **"Let's get it over with." **Kylex stood back up and looked at Optimus, who nodded at Bumblebee. As Bumblebee walked towards the younger femme, she turned to the other Autobots. **"By the way, my name is Cylex, but you may call me Cy if you wish." **

"**Kylex and Cylex?"** Drift asked.

Cylex nodded. **"Kylex and I are not biological sisters. She found me when I was just a sparkling. I was abandoned, left to die in the middle of our planet's biggest war." **The bot's optics softened as she shook her head. "**She found me, and raised me. She didn't know my name though. However, the first thing I ever attempted to say was her name, but it came out at 'Cylex' instead of 'Kylex', and she thought it sounded nice."**

Crosshairs shrugged, "Similar names… should be easy enough to remember."

Bumblebee now stood several feet in front of Cylex.

"Becareful Bumblebee." Bumblebee nodded at Optimus as he stepped forward, facing the younger femme.

She was taller then the average femme, but her head only reached to his chest plates. He slowly leaned in, adjusting the chip to her neck.

She still didn't understand what was being said, but something from Optimus' sentence popped out. Her optics snapped open, "Bumbleb-" instantly she crumpled forward, as the chip was activated. Bumblebee caught her by her shoulders in a panic. She said his name… she remembered him, just as he had her.

Everything was so intense. It was an explosion of pictures flashing every second, new lands and creatures and languages being pushed into her processor in the matter of moments. She shook slightly from the force, but Bee kept a firm grip on her, as her older sister stroked her back gently.

Kylex straightened up again and sighed. "I'm going to have to carry her, she is slipping into recharge."

"How do you know?" Drift asked.

"Well ," Kylex began, "I can feel it since our com link just went silent for the first time in…. 3000 cycles?" the bots laughed and Optimus smiled. Kylex smirked, and looked at her sister again.

She yawned quietly as she looked at her sister. Suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation, as a blue light scanned her from behind. She turned around, and gave Optimus a strange look.

"Scanning me in front of everyone Optimus? I thought you were better then that." She smiled as he internally rolled his eyes. Hound cracked up laughing. "She got you good Prime!"

Crosshairs crossed his arms and smirked, "I could get used to you. We need a little comic relief around the base."

Kylex smiled at them but then turned around to face Optimus as he spoke. "Your energon levels are at 7%."

Her optics widened, as did the rest of the 'bots. Losing 2% more energon would mean that she would collapse, sinking into emergency stasis.

"You are not going to be able to carry her. Bumblebee can do it. You must save your energy" Optimus concluded.

She stared at her sister again. Bumblebee was now holding her bridal-style. She seemed safe enough. She sighed and nodded, picking up the left over energon cube from before. She drank it quickly, knowing it won't help her much but it will at least give her more energy.

Drift shook his head. "You will need more then that Kylex. What about the other 4 energon cubes?"

Kylex set the cube down and turned around. "For the record, _she_ stole those, without my permission." She shook her head, looking at her sister. "Her punishment was she had to drink 4 of them." She paused for a moment, cocking her head slightly to the side. "Well… I suppose it isn't a punishment since I was going to make her drink 4 anyway."

Drift looked at Kylex for a moment before speaking. "Your selflessness is… inspiring."

Kylex smiled. "Thank you."

She got that tingling sensation again. She crossed her arms and stared at Optimus.

"You are up to 10%. You won't make the trip to the base without falling into stasis, or at the very least, a deep recharge."

She looked at him, and thought about his words. "Well if that's the case.." she turned to Bumblebee and signaled for him to lead the way, as she started walking, "you can carry me, Prime."

Optimus raised both of his eyebrow-like plates, as the 'bots smirked at him. Hound let out a low wolf-whistle as he smiled at Optimus. They watched Bumblebee lead, and Kylex walking behind him, away from the team.

"Oooooh yeah, I can definitely get used to her being around" Crosshairs smiled, as they all began walking in Bumblebee's and Kylex's direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rekindle The Flame

Optimus did end up having to carry Kylex in the end. She was a stubborn femme, and walked along side the others until she was forced into recharge. She fell down a few hours into the trip back to the base. The 'bots thought that she had tripped over a collapsed tree, as Crosshairs did on the way there, but after noticing that there was no tree, and she wasn't moving, Optimus kneeled down and picked her up, carrying her bridal-style as Bumblebee was doing with Cylex.

Because Bumblebee and Optimus were both caring the femmes, the entire trip had to be made on foot. No one really complained since the scenery around them was rather beautiful. Magnificent trees and plants, filled with color and life, surrounded them. The sound that filled the air was mostly the crunching of their feet against the ground, but they could also hear birds and insects flying, buzzing, and chirping, and if they focused their optics enough, they could just barely make out the white sand of the beach to their right.

Optimus knew that Kylex would join her sister in recharge at some point during the trip, so he waited until she did so to speak to his comrades.

"I have taken note of the broken trees near the meadow. The Dinobots are also on this Island?" He asked.

Hound was the first one to respond. "Yeah. The Island is actually named after them. They were causin' some trouble back where there were humans and cities, and we needed a new home anyways, so we all moved here."

"We gotta figure out what they were doin in this part of the Island…" mumbled Crosshairs.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" began Drift. They all looked at him as they continued on their journey. "Kylex said Cy went to get that energon _without _her permission. Joshua said that Grimlock showed him one white light that fizzled out. And when it went out, Grimlock roared for the rest of the Dinobots and ran off somewhere-"

"Are you going to get to the point anytime soon?" Crosshairs interrupted.

Drift glared at him. "I will if you let me finish, you impatience rust bucket."

"Hey! Who are you calling a rust bucket, you useless piece of scrap metal?!"

They both began arguing, as Crosshairs tackled Drift and they began to fight. Hound kept walking as he spoke to Optimus, who alongside Bumblebee, stopped when the two began fighting.

"Don't worry about em boss, they fight all the time, although Drift typically doesn't resort to violence…" Hound said, rubbing a servo against his helm.

"Crosshairs! Drift!" Optimus stared at them as they both looked up, Drift having Crosshairs in a chokehold.

"This is no time to fight," said Optimus.

"Yeah," agreed Hound, "let's just settle this by saying you both are useless pieces of metal, and if you still want to argue about it, tough it out in the training arena when we get to the base."

They stared at Hound as Optimus commanded. "Get up. Drift, continue please."

They both got up and dusted themselves off from the leaves and dirt they acquired as Bumblebee and Optimus began walking in Hound's direction, still carrying the femmes.

"As I was saying," began Drift again. "Grimlock ran off after the light went out. From the tracks that Bumblebee found, Grimlock probably found Cy and knew that she and her sister needed energon, and, knowing we had some at the base, he probably helped Cylex steal some for her sister."

"Okay genius," began Crosshairs, in a sarcastic tone. "Why did he feel like he had to destroy half the jungle then?"

Drift thought about it for a moment, but Optimus was the one to answer. He spoke as he kept walking, staring forward.

"He was in a rush. There was only one white light, correct?" Optimus looked at Drift.

Drift nodded. "He also showed a white light like it in space. Joshua thinks it was you that the light represented, Sensei."

Optimus turned to look forward again. He thought about it for a moment. "The white lights represent Primes. That's why there was only one white light instead of two. Only one of the sisters is a Prime."

They all let the information sink in for a moment.

Crosshairs broke the silence after a few seconds. "Why would Grimlock help them? Why would any of the Dinobots?"

There was another short period of silence, as the 'bots tried to think of an answer.

"That," said Optimus, "is something we will have to ask either them, or the sisters."

And with that, the conversation ended. They all continued on their journey in silence.

Optimus has taken note of the way Bumblebee kept staring down at Cylex, as she rested peacefully in his arms. He opened a private com link with the young scout.

"_You know her, don't you?_

The young scout continued walking, showing no sign of acknowledgement to Optimus' question. After several moments, he finally answered.

"_Yes…"_

"_Is she the one?"_

"_Yes."_

Optimus kept walking.

Optimus and Bumblebee have known each other for a very long time, and although he was the youngest on the team, Optimus had to keep reminding himself that Bumblebee was not a youngling anymore.

It was funny really. Drift and Crosshairs would often tease Bumblebee or criticize his skills as a warrior or leader because he was younger then them, but he had something they didn't. A sparkmate.

When Optimus landed on the Island, he took some time to recover and collect himself before speaking to Hound via com link and finding the team.

When he saw the younger sister, and the way Bumblebee made his presence known, reaching out to her, as if he was in some type of a haze. Optimus knew it was her.

But she didn't recognize Bee right away, and she panicked. When Kylex transformed with her weapons ready, protecting her sister, he recognized her right away. That's when he chose to make his way further, into the scene, and apprehend the situation.

"_Optimus..?"_

Optimus turned his head ever so slightly in Bumblebee's direction.

"_Are you going to stay?"_

Optimus did not reply for a moment. He hadn't thought of it yet, but he did have the option to stay. The Seed was safe, at a location only to his knowing, and it wasn't mandatory for him to go back to space as of right now.

When he didn't reply for a long time, Bumblebee turned to look at him. Suddenly, Bee's radio went off.

"_If you want the boss… to stay… put your hands in the air!" _His radio switched to several broadcasts as all the 'bots turned to face Bumblebee, who kept his optics trained on Optimus.

By this point, they all stopped walking.

There was an awkward silence in the air, but then Hound slowly raised a servo into the air. Drift followed suit, and Crosshairs did as well.

Optimus looked at them, and then back at Bumblebee.

"I guess the kid beat us to the punch.." Hound began, as he turned to face Optimus. "I guess we were going to get this out sooner or later anyway. Boss… Are you going to come back with us and stay on Earth?"

Optimus wasn't really sure how to answer.

Without warning, he felt Kylex shift a bit in his arms. She rested her head on his chest plates, her servos over her abdominal area. He looked from her to her younger sister, who matched Kylex's pose in Bumblebee's secure arms.

"I suppose I will have to, since we have some new recruits-"

Hound let out a howl, raising a cannon into the sky and firing in celebration. "Woooooohoo!"

Crosshairs patted Optimus on the back, and Drift smiled. Bumblebee smiled as well, and began walking again, as did the rest.

…_. Several Hours Later….._

"Damn baby, that's a nice aft you got there" Brains reached up to touch Tessa's butt, and in a flash, went flying across the room.

"OW!" He yelled out, as he hit a nearby wall and slid down to the ground.

Tessa stared at him as Shane stood in front of her, ready to give Brains another kick.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch your girl no more." Brains said as he rubbed a small servo against his helm.

"About time already, damn perv." Tessa said as she crossed her arms.

"Watch your language Tess." Cade said. Tessa looked at her father, who sat at his desk at the Autobot recreational room that they were in. He was staring at several blueprints for several design upgrades and inventions that he and Hound have been talking about.

A hissing sound caught everyone's attention as the gigantic, metal door to the room hissed open, revealing the Autobots.

"Optimus…." Cade said, pushing away from his desk and looking at the giant bot.

Optimus looked down at Cade, as a small smile appeared on his facial plates.

"Hello Cade. It's good to see you, old friend." Optimus nodded at Cade, as Cade just stared at him. Optimus and the rest walked in, and Cade finally snapped out of it when he noticed Optimus and Bumblebee caring two beings, which he didn't recognize.

"Hubba, hubba, who are the new recruits Prime?" Brains asked, as stared up at the humungous 'bots above him, and the femmes in their hands.

"Ahhhh shut it ya horny piece of junk" Crosshairs said as Optimus, Hound, and Bumblebee walked out. Optimus had com linked Hound and told him to grab some energon, which Hound was now heading off to get, as he and Bumblebee each set a femme down gently on a berth.

After a while, Hound walked in with several cubes of energon, as Optimus set up an IV-like stand, and connected a tube to each femme, which distributed energon into their systems.

Bumblebee sat at the edge of the berth, watching Cylex recharge peacefully. He took the time to really look at her. She had grown since the last time he saw her, but then again, she did get a new set of armor with her choice of vehicular alt form. Her black armor suited her nicely, hugging her curves in a graceful and protective manner. Unlike her sister, who had a pony-tail like helm-style, Cylex had chain-links that appeared from the sides of her helm, giving her metallic pigtails.

Bumblebee cocked his head to the side. She looked kind of… cute.

He smiled. She was a fierce warrior; he had no doubts about it, but she had always managed to cling on to this youthful innocent that so many had lost when they became battle-hardened because of the war.

He continued to watch her recharge, allowing his processor to roam down memory lane, as he remembered their time together before the war separated them.

Optimus leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed against his chest plates. He had noticed the way Bumblebee was watching over Cylex and decided to leave the room, giving the scout some privacy.

Optimus entered the recreational room, to find everyone relaxing on the couches and seats. Hound was the only one standing up. He stood in front of the giant screen that stood against the wall. Joshua was speaking to Hound on the screen when Optimus entered.

"I had just finished telling Josh about our new recruits" said Hound.

Optimus looked from Hound to Josh.

"I will inform the government of your new arrivals, and get everything cleared."

Optimus nodded, "Thank you."

Optimus and Josh discussed various other details, as Hound went to Cade and the rest of the humans to fill them in on everything that happened.

…_Meanwhile, in the Med-Bay…._

Kylex's optics onlined as she looked around the room she was in. Her first instinct told her to activate her cannon and prepare for a hostile situation, because she did not recognized where she was. As soon as she spotted the medical equipment and her sister, she relaxed.

She noticed the energon tube that was connected to her, and gently pulled it out. She looked at Bumblebee, who was hadn't noticed her yet.

"So you are the famous scout.."

Bumblebee looked up in alarm, staring at Kylex.

She waited for a moment, but he didn't respond.

She gently slid of the berth, her tall legs stretching out, as she swiftly grabbed a energon cube. She began to head out of the room and turned to face Bee, who was looking at her.

She gave him a warm smile, as she gently said, "She talks about you a lot…"

Bumblebee's optics widened as he looked at Cylex again. He looked again at Kylex.

"Take good care of her" she said in a serious tone. He blinked an optic, than gave her a firm nod. She smiled again and gracefully walked out, leaving the two alone.

He stared at the door as it hissed closed, then turned back to face Cylex. He almost jumped back as he saw her sitting up, looking at him.

She blinked her optics, her pigtail chain links wobbling a bit.

"Bumblebee?.."

He looked at her for a moment, and gently took her servo in his, in his way of answering her question.

"You… you got some new armor.." she looked at him up and down. He shrugged, his shoulder plates and door wings moving up and down.

She scanned him, and he blinked his optics as he felt the tingling sensation running down his body.

Suddenly, small yellow accents appeared on her armor.

"There. You have yellow with black and now I do as well." She beamed at him. He smiled, looking at the new color scheme.

He looked back up, his optics locking with hers, as they both stared at each other. It has been so long since they had seen each other. The time that he spent with her was the best time of his existence, and it tore his spark apart when they were separated. He still couldn't completely wrap his processor around the fact that she was right there. Right in front of him! After so long!

Suddenly, she pounced on him, locking her lip-plates with his in a heated kiss. Her servos gently grabbed his facial-plates, as she leaned into him.

At first he was surprised, not expecting her to jump on him like that, but after a moment, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms her small waist.

At first their kiss was gentle, curious. Then it became deeper and intense with passion.

Their vents cycled faster, as the energon flowing in their bodies seemed to shoot through their systems. As their intense make out session continued, Cylex felt a slight pressure on her waist, as Bumblebee picked her up and laid her on the berth, his body on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her as their lip-plates meshed together in perfect harmony.

His body gently pressed against hers, their legs intertwined as they just let their bodies take over for them.

Bumblebee finally pulled away from her, looking at her face-plates. She looked so beautiful to him. Her optics were still closed, but she gently opened them and smiled at him.

"I missed you…"

He kissed her again, this time being a sweet kiss of longing. His radio let out a soft _"Missed you more…" _As he lay on the berth, next to her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest and closed her optics again as her he did as well.

He finally had her back….


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone! Anoooother chapter! Woohoo! I noticed that Transformiam is actually spelled Transformium, so from now on I will spell it that way, since that is the proper way. Also, if you like the story, please leave a review **** they really do encourage me to write and give you gives new chapters more often! Okay, enough ranting. An extra long chapter!**

Chapter 6: The Arena

Joshua stuck to his word, and informed the government about the new arrivals. It was a mess that gave him an intense headache.

He didn't know how many government or military officials he had spoken to, but he had recited Optimus' story so many times, he swore he had it memorized down to the last detail. He also confirmed that Optimus would be staying with the Autobots, and would not go back to space in the near future.

This, of course, caused much controversy and questioning regarding the Seed and it's location, safety, etc. Josh believed that it would be better if Optimus explained instead of him, mostly because he didn't know anything about the Seed's current location or status.

So, a meeting was set up.

In 3 days time, the various government and military officials that needed to know about the Seed were to come to Dinobot Island, and Optimus was to explain everything to them. The Autobot leader preferred to explain everything over a simple videoconference, but the humans also wanted to meet the new arrivals.

They were eager to meet the two femmes, and hear their story.

Optimus had asked the sisters if they would be all right with meeting some of the humans, and perhaps answering some questions. Cylex agreed but her older sister was a bit skeptical at first. Optimus remembered clearly her hesitation to answer, and took note of it.

Cylex turned her helm slightly towards Kylex, and Optimus knew that they were discussing things in their private com link. After a few moments Kylex finally agreed, and it was settled. 3 days time.

In the meantime, the two sisters were getting comfortable in their new home.

Each one got a gigantic private hanger, where they could recharge and decorate or add things to as they pleased. Optimus also received a private hanger, his being the first one of the dozen. It was closest to the rest of the base.

Cylex sat at the edge of the large, metallic berth, which was attached to the wall. She and her sister were both in Kylex's hangar. She swung her legs gently, her digits gripping the edge lightly as she looked at her sister. She was staring at her sister's back, as Kylex stood facing a large table, organizing some empty datapads that she was going to fill up with random information in the future.

"Is their something you want to say?" Kylex said, pushing a stack of the datapads against the wall.

Cylex blinked her optics at her sister. "Why do you ask?"

Kylex smiled. "You are being unusually quiet… Typically that means that something is bugging you, or that you have to get something off your chest-plates." She turned around to face her younger sister, placing her servos on the table behind her and lifting herself up. She gently dropped herself on the table so she was sitting on it, and looked at her sister.

"Well…" Cylex began, rubbing a her servos together nervously, "You know that black and yellow mech that had to carry me?..."

"Bumblebee?" Kylex raised an eyebrow-like metallic plate. "What about him? Did he do something to you?"

Cylex's optics widened. "What? No, no of course not! It's just that… were kind of…"

"Together?" Kylex smirked, looking at her sister. Her sister looked at her, alarmed.

"How did you-" she began, but Kylex cut her off.

"Oh please, you don't think I remember all those times you talked about that _dashing _scout of yours, who you swore would be your sparkmate forever?" Kylex hopped off the table, and began to dramatically act while speaking. " 'Ohhh Bumblebee is so handsome! Oh he's so charming! Oh he is such a kind-hearted mech!' " She held a pose, her servo against her fore-helm as she looked up at the corner of the room in a dramatic manner as Cylex began laughing.

"I don't talk like that!" Cylex managed to get out between fits of giggles.

"Ooooh trust me," Kylex straightened up and placed her servos on her hips. "You do."

She then walked up to Cylex and picked her up by the hips, setting her down on the berth and sitting besides her.

"I know you two are together and if it's my approval you are looking for, you have it. But if he hurts you, expect me to kick his aft."

Cylex laughed again and shook her head. "Don't worry, I wasn't really looking for your approval as much as I just wanted to let you know about us. And he won't hurt me, so you have nothing to worry about." They smiled at each other as Kylex wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly.

"But… there is something else we need to talk about…" Cylex said after a few moments. Kylex slowly pulled away as her sister looked up at her.

"Are you going to tell the rest of the team about-"

"No." Kylex shook her helm, cutting her sister off.

"But Kylex, you have to! You just can't hide that sort of thing. Besides, it would be better if you told them instead of them finding out by themselves."

Kylex continued to shake her helm. "I _can _hide it and I will, for as long as possible."

Her sister crossed her arms, angry at Kylex's stubbornness. Kylex pushed herself off the berth, began to walk out of the room. As she reached the scanner next to the gigantic metal door, she places her servo over it, and watched as the door hissed open.

"He's going to find out you know…" Kylex paused before she stepped out. "Optimus will notice eventually. Maybe even sooner then you think. You can't hide it from him, or the team."

Kylex didn't move for a few moments, and then walked out of the room, the metallic door hissing closed behind her.

She stopped a short distance away from the hanger and sighed. Her sister had a point; they were going to find out, Optimus would probably know before anyone. He could read you like a datapad, which worked marvelously to his advantage. She knew she had to tell him first, if she was going to tell the team at all, but she didn't know when or how she would do it.

She shook her head, her processor sinking into that dark place that she refused to go back to. Everything was going so well… She and her sister had a new home, and were reunited with their team. They had comfortable hangars, and didn't have to worry about when would be the next time they could get some energon. The Autobots practically had an unlimited supply, thanks to that handy-dandy human government they were allied with.

She refused to let herself sink. Not now, not after everything was going so well. She won't let another attack get to her.

She decided to head to the recreational room. After she had woken up in the medical bay and spoke to Bumblebee, she left and went to explore her surroundings, and ended up in the recreational room, meeting the Yeagers and Shane.

They seemed very kind, and she knew that Cade and Optimus were close. She would have to ask Optimus how they met later.

As she continued heading to the room, she passed by a large dome-like room. It too, had a gigantic door leading to the inside, but this facility was astounding in size. She thought the recreational room or the conference room looked big from the outside, but this was just ridiculous.

She decided to enter the room, walking up to the metallic door and placing a small servo, gently over the scanner on the wall, as the door hissed open, and slid apart slowly.

She stepped into the building, as the door hissed closed behind her. The inside was amazing to say the least.

The room was filled with large, grey pillars, walls with specially designed cracks and parts sticking out for climbing, racks of all sorts of blasters, daggers, and other weapons against every wall, chains hanging from the ceiling, which could be used for swinging from one pillar to another.

She instantly knew that she entered some type of training room, and remembered Hound mentioning a training arena in the base. A gentle humming sound filled her audio processors as she looked up at the ceiling. Besides the lights that lit up the room, she also saw long pipe-like lines that radiated blue lines that run through out the whole ceiling. She didn't really know what they were for.

"Hey Kylex, welcome to the training arena."

She quickly turned around, facing Drift, who smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you," she smiled. He was such a humble mech. "It is an impressive facility."

Drift nodded at her, as she looked around again.

"Hey pretty femme, wanna spar?" She turned around, watching Hound and Crosshairs enter. She raised an eyebrow-like plate, focusing on the small 'bot that trailed behind them that spoke to her.

"Have some respect, you incompetent 'bot!" Hound grumbled to Brains. "That's a Prime you are talking to!"

"Dat don't make her any less hot." Brains winked an optic as Hound shook his head, and walked off. Crosshairs grabbed a sword from a nearby rack, as Drift just pulled one from his back.

"Would you like to join us for training?" Drift asked. She thought about it for a moment.

"I think I will just watch for now." She replied, and turned to look for Hound. For some reason, she couldn't find him anymore.

"Where did Hound go?"

"He's in the control room." Said Crosshairs, nodding his head upwards, in a direction behind Kylex. She turned around and looked upwards. There was a large room, coming out of the wall, above 30 feet off the ground. It was a rectangular room, with a screen that was tinted, so whoever was inside the room could see the whole training arena, but anyone looking into the room from the outside couldn't see anything. It was huge, and like always, could easily fit in all the transformers. There was a large, metallic staircase leading to it, and a door leading to the inside.

"Why don't you go up there with Hound, and check it out?" Crosshairs asked, and began walking towards the center of the arena, Drift already waiting for him.

She looked at the room again, and made her way towards the stairs, stepping upwards. Once she reached the door to the control room, she pressed her servo against the scanner and watched as the door opened.

Inside, Hound was sitting in front of a large table, facing the screen that showed him the arena. The table contained many buttons that glowed a soft white color, varying in size and shape. Brains was standing on the table, looking at the Crosshairs and Drift through the screen.

There were many other seats in the room, behind the main seat that Hound was sitting in. She sat on a seat nearby, her arms gently resting on the armrests as she watched the 'bots bellow.

"You bots ready?!" Hound shouted, after pressing a nearby button. The sound amplified into the arena, as they both turned to face the control room and nodded.

"Alrighty then, here we go…" Hound pressed several buttons, as a powering up sound vibrated through the room. The blue strips of light from the ceiling that Kylex saw earlier suddenly emitted figures all over the room. Holoforms, she realized. Rather effective for training.

She focused a bit more, realizing that the holoforms resembled Cybertronians. Upon closer inspection, she could make out the Decepticon symbol clearly on each one.

"Decepticons?" She asked, turning towards Hound.

"Yep. Some are just random holoforms for training, but others were designed to resemble Decepticons, in order to make the sparring session more realistic." Hound said, activating the system.

A button in the center glowed red, and he pressed it, leaning back in his chair and watching, as a sudden roar was heard.

The holoforms began to attack the two 'bots as Drift and Crosshairs began to fight. Drift sliced through one ahead of him, and then grabbed one by the neck, lifting him up and stabbing him through the spark, as Crosshairs ran to one of the pillars, being chased by several holoforms. He quickly climbed up, and when he was close enough, jumped up and grabbed onto one of the chains hanging from the ceiling.

Kylex leaned forward, watching as Crosshairs swung right over Drift, and decapitated a holoform that was about to hit Drift. He jumped down, as both 'bots stood back to back, fighting off each holoform.

Drift sliced through three holoforms at once, as Crosshairs elbowed one in the face-plate, knocking him down, and slicing through another with his sword. He was suddenly caught off guard, as a holoform jumped him from behind, knocking him down. He face-planted the ground, but was able to throw off the holoform, as more started piling in.

"Drift, do the move!"

Drift cut through one more holoform, before nodding at Crosshairs. He spun around, slicing through several more holoforms to give himself room, as he suddenly transformers into one of his two alt forms, the helicopter. The rich sound of metallic shifting filled the arena, along with the shouts of the holoforms as Drift raised himself upwards, and Crosshairs jumped up, grabbing onto Drift as he lifted into the air.

"Bite my shiny, metal aft you filthy 'forms!" Crosshairs threw down his sword with his free servo, the sword jamming itself through the neck of holoform as he activated his blaster. He began blasting through the holoforms like they were nothing, blasting 4 or 5 per shot. Soon enough, every holoform was laying on the ground, sparking in places, some with smoke rising out of them, some missing limbs and sliced through as Crosshairs began laughing.

"They are doing pretty good. I think that's enough for the day…." Hound mumbled. Kylex watched in silence as Crosshairs was dropped off on one of the pillars, Drift transforming back to his bi-pedal form and also landing in a crouched position, on the same pillar. He watched for any more movement, but there was none, and suddenly, the blue lights from the ceiling flickered, and all the holoforms were gone.

"Nice job rust-buckets," Hound said, as the sound amplified into the arena. They both looked at the control room. "At least we know you two can fight."

Drift bowed, as Crosshairs jumped off the pillar, swearing at Hound and brushing off what he said.

"So, what did you think?" Hound asked, turning to face Kylex.

She leaned back in her chair. "They are great warriors, and the design for this training arena is fantastic. Very effective in my opinion. Similar to the one we had on Cybertron actually." She replied. Hound nodded.

"Optimus designed most of it, he liked the training arenas back on Cybertron."

She nodded.

"Speaking of the boss bot…" Hound said, as Kylex turned to look at what he was staring at. She and Hound both looked out, noticing Crosshairs and Drift were speaking to Optimus. She didn't know when he had entered the arena, only now he had made himself visible.

Crosshairs was putting his sword away on the weapons rack, as Drift continued speaking to Optimus about something that Hound, Kylex, and Brains couldn't quite make out. Drift then nodded his head towards the control room, as Optimus turned to look up at it as well.

Hound suddenly turned to her. "Crosshairs just com linked me, they want to see you spar with Optimus." He smirked.

She blinked her optics. By the time she looked back down, Optimus was shaking his helm and Crosshairs was laughing.

Hound waited for a few moments, and then spoke again. "Prime says you probably won't be able to handle it."

Her optics widened. She stared at Optimus in disbelief, and then turned to look at Hound.

She didn't say anything as she turned to face the wall behind all the extra seats. It also had some weapons on it, and she grabbed a nice, slender sword, which had a decent weight to it. Without saying anything she walked out of the room. If it's a challenge he wants, then it's a challenge he will get.

She smirked slightly, and silently made her way down the stairs. She was glad they didn't make that loud of a sound when stepped on, but then again, she was a master at sneaking around silently. It was a part of what made her such an affective soldier.

She crept up silently towards him, seeing Crosshairs smirk from the corner of her optics. Crosshairs moved out of the way, as Optimus still spoke to Drift, his back facing her.

She noticed Drift's mouth quirk up for just a moment, in a smile, as he saw her approach silently.

She knew he would move out of the way. She knew that now was the time to strike.

She crouched slightly, and then ran towards Optimus at full speed, her battle mask sliding over her lip-plates. She raised her sword, ready to strike, but suddenly, Optimus quickly turned around, as he caught a battle-axe in his servo, holding it tightly and blocking her attack. Crosshairs laughed, as he and Drift moved away.

She leaned forward, her knees slightly bent, as she pushed the sword against his axe, narrowing her optics in determination. His battle mask slid over his face as well, as he leaned against her force. They stared at each other's optics, determined not to lose.

By this time, Crosshairs and Drift had already went up to the control box, and sat down to view the fight below.

As Optimus and Kylex broke apart and clashed together again, each one began to attack, the other dodging swiftly and counter-attacking.

"I got one energon cube on Optimus" said Crosshairs. Drift smiled, as did Hound and Brains.

"I got one on the femme, she looks feisty." said Brains. "Her name is Kylex Prime, you tiny piece of scrap metal" said Hound, "but I also got a cube on her. I think she might be able to take him on." Hound added.

Drift stayed silent, just watching the two fight it out. Optimus swung at her again, but she rolled out of the way, and ended up in a crouched position, her sword automatically shifting upwards and blocking his attack.

They continued at it for a little while, shifting all around the room. At some point Optimus had caught her off guard, and swung his axe. She was not able to dodge in time, as a metallic ring filled the air.

Her optics widened slightly, as she felt a stinging pain in her abdominal area. She narrowed her optics, but didn't dare lose focus, as she tumbled away and threw her sword towards him. It spun around in the air and he had to duck to avoid it hitting him.

It gave her a few precious moments, but that was all she needed. She grabbed another sword that was on a nearby rack and began to climb one of the pillars.

By the time Optimus realized where she was, she was already crouching on the top of it, and had jumped off.

His optics widened slightly, and in a flash, he found himself on the ground, the axe knocked out of his servo. It was lying near by but still just barely out of reach. He stared at her as she leaned over him, her legs straddling him on each side of his abdomen, as she leaned over him, pressing the sword gently to his neck.

He stared at her optics. She was so close to him that he could feel the warmth radiating from her body. He could tell she was smiling even though her battle mask was on. The weight of the sword slowly pressed against his neck with more pressure, as she leaned forward, their chests touching. He swore he could just barely feel the vibrations of her spark.

Her battlemask suddenly slid away, revealing her lip-plates.

"Give up, Prime?" She smiled at him. The air was instantly filled with some wolf whistles and cheering from the 'bots in the control room, as she looked up for a second.

That was all he needed.

He suddenly flipped her over and straddled her at her hips, knocking the sword away. Her sword fell a bit of ways near her head, and she tried to reach it, but he grabbed both of her servos in one of his, and pinned them above her head. In his other servo, he had his axe again and pressed it to her neck.

His mask retreated, as hers did moments before and he replied. "Always keep your optics on your opponent. "

She sighed and rolled her optics at him.

"Fine. You win " she smiled at him. She heard the control room door hissing open as the 'bots descended the stairs.

"She was just out of practice! I bet next time she would be able to get him! She got damn close ya know!" She moved her head back and watched Hound speak as all began to head out.

"She was good no doubt, but you still owe me an energon cube!" Replied Crosshairs.

Their conversation was followed by the sound of the door to the arena hissing closed; as she felt her servos go free from Optimus' grip. But before she was completely relaxed, her body tensed up, feeling a stinging pain again in her abdominal area. She looked down to see Optimus gently touching the shallow wound, which was leaking energon.

She stared at his optics, which seemed concentrated on her stomach.

"You are going to need medical assistance" Was all he said, as he got off of her and offered her a servo. She took it in her own as he helped her pull herself up.

"It's not that bad" she said as she turned around and picked up her sword.

"Still." He said, as he put his axe away. He looked at the arena, noticing a few other small pools of energon lying around.

"Don't feel bad Optimus" he turned around and was surprised at how close she was to him. Her bright optics looked up at his, as he tried to take a step back but couldn't because of the rack of weapons behind him. She came closer to him, and stared at his optics. Their faces were so close to each other, he could see every detail in hers.

A sharp ring filled the air again, and he winces. She had swiftly slit the top wires on his abdomen, just barely drawing energon with her sword. He stared at the small wound, which now matched hers.

"There," she smiled and leaned back. "Now were even." And with that, she dropped the sword on the rack and walked out of the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Muffintop

"You ready to go?"

Josh looked up from his files, to see his stunning fiancé in the doorway. He smiled and nodded his head, and she smiled back. He and Su were going to get a light lunch together, before the meeting this afternoon. It was hard to believe three days have passed so quickly, but they have, and in a measly few hours, he was going to one of the most important military conferences this year.

He pushed his chair back and got up, straightening a few files before walking around his desk and offering his elbow out to his darling fiancé. She took it gently in her small hands, as they both left the office and headed to the small café located in the lobby.

As they got out of the elevator and walked towards the café, a voice suddenly called out to Josh.

"Mr. Joyce!"

Josh and Su stopped walking and both turned around. Josh internally groaned. Not this woman again…

"Hello Commander Sneeze, may I help you with something?" he asked the woman before him. She had once again worn a suit that seemed a bit too tight for her figure, the fabric being a bold red.

"It's pronounced Sne-az! And as a matter of fact, there is. Are you aware of the fact that the Autobots have two new female recruits?" she asked, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Of course," he replied. "That's so 24 hours ago." She narrowed her eyes at him, but he ignored it. "What about them?" he asked.

"Are the Autobots one-hundred percent sure these new recruits are not a threat to anyone? Can they really be trusted?" She asked.

Josh stared at her for a moment. Did she really just ask that?

God, he was so sick of her following him around like a lost puppy, always asking questions about the 'bots. Why was she even on the island anyway?

"Listen Muffintop," he began.

Her eyes widened at his level of rudeness, but he really did not have time for her right now. "Optimus personally know one of the two, and both are loyal Autobots. If he says we can trust them, we can trust them. But if you want to judge for yourself, feel free to go to the meeting this afternoon. Now if you don't mind," he put his hand around Su's waist, as she blushed lightly. "I have to discuss wedding details with my fiancé over lunch. Goodbye Sneeze."

He and Su turned around and walked away, leaving the fuming woman staring at their descending forms.

"It's Sne-az… And I _will_ be at that meeting" she hissed under her breath, and stomped away, heading further into the building.

…_.On the beach, near AHQ…._

Cylex stood on the white sand, looking at the endless ocean ahead of her. Bumblebee stood next to her, holding her servo in his.

She was smiling, studying the blue waves that crashed against the shore, and the bright sky that kissed the horizon. He already knew how beautiful the scenery was, and was content with just watching her. She was a lot more beautiful than any view in his opinion.

She turned to look at him, and was surprised to see him already looking at her. She blinked her optics at him, and tilted her helm to the side.

"What?" she asked him.

He just kept staring at her, memorizing her features. Again.

He suddenly leaned in, and kissed her. She was a bit surprised at first, but gladly returned the kiss, tilting her head slightly. They pulled away after a few moments.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

He blinked his optics, his radio bursting to life, as he found the perfect song lyrics to describe what he wanted to tell her.

He had to give it to them. Humans really knew how to display emotions through music, and he was so glad for it. At first he didn't understand it much, but one night, when he remembered his time with Cylex on Cybertron, those songs suddenly began to make sense…

"_There's only one thing… to do… three words… for youuu… I love you…" _he smiled softly at her, as her optics filled up with energon tears.

It was extremely difficult to make her cry. Endless cycles of war, training, and survival had hardened her into one of the youngest and toughest femme soldiers that the Autobots ever had the pleasure of fighting with.

For some reason, however, Bumblebee was just able to get to her so easily.

His optics widened as her saw the energon tears sliding down her face-plates. He's servos gently grabbed her face, in alarm.

"_What is it?... what's wrong?" _his radio played out again, but she gently shook her head in response. She just stared at his optics. He looked so concerned for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her, connecting their lip-plates.

They both closed their optics, leaning into and deepening the kiss, as Bumblebee gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

As he pulled her closer, he felt the warmth of her body, and the gentle vibrations of her spark, as their bodies pressed gently against one another. His strong arms pulled her closer to him, in a gentle but firm manner, and her servos were locked around his neck. Their lip-plates moved perfectly in harmony, in a gentle, loving manner. His yellow with black accented and her black with yellow accented paintjob seemed to be perfect for each other, shining brightly in the light.

They just let themselves get lost in the moment, and in each other's love and adoration….

_...In the AHQ Recreational Room…_

"Holy Primus, did you see Bee out there?" Crosshairs said, motioning with a servo to the door behind him as he walked into the room. Drift was sitting on the Autobot-sized couch, Kylex had just gotten an energon cube, and Optimus was sitting at table, in front of the super computer. All three turned to look at Crosshairs as he walked in. Hound wasn't with them because he was hanging out with Cade, Tessa, and Shane today before the meeting.

"Are you aware of the fact that your younger sister is hookin' up with our Bee out there?" Crosshairs asked Kylex, as he grabbed an energon cube as well.

She tilted her head back, letting out a rich, vibrant laugh. Optimus and Drift turned to look at her.

"Of course! They were together back on Cybertron as well, before the war separated them of course. They have been sparkmates for a very long time." She said, looking at Crosshairs and taking a sip of her energon. She leaned against the wall, cube in servo.

Crosshairs smiled at her, and leaned against the wall as well.

"Who know the kid had it in him, right Drift?" Crosshairs laughed, looking at the samurai-resembling 'bot relaxing on the couch. Drift shrugged, looking at the two.

Optimus stared at the two for a moment. Kylex and Crosshairs were conversing quietly about a topic that Optimus and Drift couldn't quite make out. They both began to laugh about something, and casually took more sips of their energon.

"Sensei?"

The Autobot leader turned to look at Drift, who was staring at him.

"Umm.. you have an incoming call…" Drift said. Optimus blinked, suddenly registering the beeping sound in the background. He turned to face the giant screen before him, as Josh's face popped up.

"Hello Optimus" Josh began, "Drift, Kylex, Crosshairs." He nodded at them. They all nodded and waved back in acknowledgement.

"Hello Joshua, what can I do for you?" asked Optimus.

Josh took a deep breath in, and then exhaled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"I just got a visit from our favorite Dinobot, and he did not seem very happy."

Kylex's helm snapped up, and she stared at Josh's face on the giant screen, optics wide.

"What happened?" asked Optimus, completely focused on Josh. Josh began to recite everything that had just occurred.

It turned out that during him and Su's lunch, Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots visited him at KSI. Well, "visited" was putting it lightly. The Dinobots' thundering steps almost caused an earthquake as they ran to the building, roaring their sparks out as they did.

Josh quickly turned to Su and told her to stay inside and tell everyone not to panic. He also told her to make sure no one left the building. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss, before he got up and ran outside.

He turned around, and was suddenly face to face with Grimlock, the Dinobot's sharp teeth almost touching Josh's face.

"Grimlock, what is it?! What's going on?" Josh stared at Grimlock, ignoring the other glaring red eyes from the other Dinobots.

Grimlock roared at Josh. Josh had to cover his ears and look away, afraid that his face might burn from the heat.

After a few moments, Grimlock stopped roaring and let a sort of… whining sound out. Josh stared at him, as Grimlock allowed that familiar rectangle to pop up in front of him, an image of the meadow that the sisters were found in popped up. Josh took a few steps back and stared at the meadow. It was empty, the only thing disturbing the landscape were the destroyed trees around and some giant footsteps in the grass.

Josh immediately knew that the footsteps belonged to the Autobots, and he had his suspicions as to who destroyed the trees.

"You are looking for Cy and Kylex?" Josh asked. Grimlock's optics seemed to widen a bit at the names, and he gave a nod, and huffed out of his nostrils.

"Well the Autobot's took them in, they are-"

Josh was cut off as Grimlock let out a gigantic roar, lifting his head up to the sky, and turning around, running towards Autobot Headquarters with the Dinobot's right after him. Josh had to duck to avoid being hit by his tail, and waited until the thundering footsteps became lighter and the Dinobots were away until he ran back into the KSI building and contacted Optimus.

"I'm just giving you a heads up, I think they are coming to the base and they don't seem too happy. Especially Grimlock." Josh concluded.

Optimus nodded, just as a load roaring sound was heard. Kylex was still staring at the screen, her shock not wearing off just yet.

Drift and Crosshairs ran outside, as Optimus got out of his seat.

"Oooh boy…"mumbled Crosshairs.

"Sensei," Drift looked at Optimus, "they are on the beach."

Kylex's head snapped to his direction, as she suddenly transformed into her alt form, the purple Lambo, and sped out of the room. Crosshairs and Drift had to jump out of her way, as she sped out of the main base area and towards the beach.

The other three bots ran out of the room, their optics widening slightly. Ahead of them, on the beach, they saw all four Dinobots, along with Cylex and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was holding Cylex protectively away, but suddenly; Strafe swooped down, his claws gripping Bumblebee's shoulders firmly as Bee was lifted up in the air.

"Bumblebee!" Cylex yelled his name, but she found herself laying on the sand, as Grimlock stared at her.

Grimlock leaned forward a bit, but his face was pushed back by a sudden force. He turned back to find Kylex fully transformed, standing over her sister, cannon ready to fire.

Her battlemask was slid on, but she slowly slid it off, staring at the Dinobot's leader in front of her. Grimlock blinked his optics at her, his tail slowly moving around behind him.

"Primus… Grimlock," his head tilted slightly to the side at the mention of his name. "How did you get here?"

He looked slightly to her left. She turned her helm and saw Crosshairs, Drift and Optimus. They had caught up to her, and stood off to the side.

He turned to look back at her. Cylex slowly got up, and stared at Strafe, who still had Bumblebee in his clutches.

"Give me back my Bee, Strafe!" She yelled, raising a fist at him. Bee made a whirling sound, staring at his beloved, and then he was suddenly dropped on the sand. She ran over to him, and helped him up.

"How do you know his name?" Kylex looked at her sister. Cylex's optics widened slightly.

Kylex turned back to face Grimlock, and then looked at the rest of the Dinobots, and then at Optimus.

"What in the Pitt is going on here?!" she demanded to know.

Optimus took a step forward, ready to explain, but he stopped at her next question.

"How did you get out of Lockdown's ship?!" she asked, still looking at Grimlock.

Everyone stared at her. Crosshairs and Drift looked at each other for a moment, and then looked between Cy and Kylex.

"How do you know about Lockdown?" Optimus asked quietly, staring at her. She turned to look at him, finally noticing everyone staring at her.

"How do I know him? How do _you _know him?" She asked, staring at him.

There was a pause.

Drift was the first 'bot to break the silence. "It's… a long story...". She blinked at him, in an unimpressed manner. It was obvious that that was not going to be enough.

No one spoke for a few moments, so she decided to take things into her own servos. She turned to Optimus and walked up towards him. He stared at her as she approached him.

She stopped in front of him, staring into his optics.

"Show me."

He blinked his optics at her, but her expression didn't change. She firmly stood in front of him, asking him to show her. He knew what he meant. She had just asked him to access their link as Primes and show her everything that has happened with Lockdown. The link enabled them to show each other things, not just speak to each other. It was a much deeper connection, almost as deep as being sparkmated.

He let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright… but not here. Drift, Crosshairs" he turned to face them, "make sure that everything is prepared for the meeting. We only have a few hours left. Cylex, Bumblebee" he looked at the two, "get the Dinobots out of here, and contact Joshua. Tell him everything has been cleared."

He turned to look at the femme before him, as Drift and Crosshairs transformed and drove off, their engines roaring in the distance. Cylex and Bumblebee walked servo-in-servo, as the Dinobots followed them. Grimlock hesitated, looking at Kylex, but he then continued along side his team, after Optimus gave him a quick glare.

She turned away from him, and began walking towards the private hangers. He took a moment to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen, as he turned and followed her.

After a few minutes, he found her leaning against the wall of his private hanger, her form gently pressed against it, her arms crossed over her chest-plates as she stared at him.

He took a step closer to her, and placed his servo against the scanner. After a moment the large door hissed open, and she moved from the wall, following him into the large room, as the door hissed closed behind them.

She took a moment to look around the room. Like the rest of the hangers, it was huge, big enough to fit the Dinobot's in it. It also contained a giant screen against the wall, and a super computer hooked to it. The wall opposite to the one with the screen on it contained a large berth, big enough to easily fit all of Optimus' form on it. There was a controls table and a chair in front of the giant screen. There were also some weapons and several markings and words in Cybertronian carved into the walls around her.

She headed to the berth, and lifted her self onto it, sitting on it so her legs could swing slightly.

"Are you sure you want this-"

"Show me." She cut him off.

He sighed. "I see that stubbornness has not left you," he smiled at her as her optics narrowed.

"I learned from the best." She replied, smiling at him, as he left out a deep chuckle. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that.

She looked at him.

He seemed more comfortable around her, and she was glad for it. Being a Prime and the Autobot's leader was a tough job, that required putting your personal needs and emotions aside, at all times. She knew what it felt like to constantly have a poker face on, thinking only about survival and the responsibility above one's helm because of the war. She was glad Optimus could trust her enough to be his normal self around her.

He walked towards her, and stood in front of her. They both stared into each other's optics for a few moments. She didn't what she found so fascinating about them, but she knew that just like the being that possessed them, they held a lot of mysteries within.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, as he took her smaller servos in his.

And so it begun…

One moment she had closed her optics, seeing darkness, and the next, she saw…. Everything. From Optimus waking up and transforming in Cade's barn, all the way until him carrying her from the meadow.

She saw Optimus and Lockdown fighting on top of the building, she saw Optimus escape with the Yeagers and Shane. She witnessed all of the 'bots getting together, and infiltrating KSI.

Although she was in a whole other world, her optics were just staring blankly ahead of her, into his chest-plates. He was watching her, seeing her reactions to the things he was showing her. Her servos would sometimes tense up in his, whenever she saw the Autobots fight.

She suddenly pressed her servos against his. He knew how she felt; he could just barely register her emotions through the link. She was angry.

She had just witnessed him being kidnapped along with Tessa Yeager onto Lockdown's ship.

Everything was being viewed from his perspective, and things were a bit uncomfortable for her when he was hung upside down in his cell.

He watched her curiously. Sometimes her optics would narrow in disgust, or widen with shock or realization.

Finally, Hound and the rest the team had showed up and rescued Optimus. Her servos seemed to release some of their tension when Drift released Optimus from his prison.

She seemed to calm down after that. As she continued viewing everything that happened, her facial expressions didn't change much, except when he and Lockdown were fighting. He was studying her closely, while still somewhat focusing on the link and what he was showing her.

It was only when she winced that he finally paid more attention as to what he was showing her. She had just got to the part where Lockdown had struck the sword into Optimus' stomach, right below his spark. He blinked his optics, watching her.

She tensed up again when he had killed Lockdown, but did not show any emotion for the rest of the time in the link. He was so focused at watching her that he didn't notice he was showing her things past China. She witnessed him going to space with the Seed, Hound contacting him, him coming back to Earth.

She got to the part where she collapsed on the trip back to the base, and him carrying her before he finally snapped out of it. In a flash, the visual was gone.

She blinked her optics, tensing up for a moment. She looked up at him, realizing where she was again.

He slowly slid his servos off of hers, feeling a sudden coldness where hers were.

"Now you know" he said.

She nodded.

His optics suddenly widened, as he internally smacked himself for being so careless. He should have focused more on what he was showing her.

"Kylex… I know you saw-"

"Don't worry," she cut him off. "I won't tell anyone where the Seed is. I will keep it a secret for as long as you desire me to."

She smiled at him. He just stared at her for a moment, realizing what she a had just said. After a while he nodded.

"I believe you owe me an explanation now, as to how you know Lockdown and the Dinobots" he said. She blinked at him, and was about to speak, when a beeping sound was heard.

Optimus turned around, and pressed a button on his wrist. Hound's face popped up on the giant screen, along with Crosshairs, Drift, Bumblebee, Cylex, and their human friends in the background. They were all in the conference room.

Hound's booming laughter was the first thing that filled their audio receptors, and both realized that Hound didn't realize that they accepted the call, and could hear him.

"What?! No way Cy!" Hound was able to choke out through his laughter.

"I think it is a possibility… I have seen the way he looked at you and her when you were both laughing and drinking energon in the recreational room." Drift said to Crosshairs.

Kylex and Optimus looked at each other in question.

"I'm just saying, there is no way Primus would bring the last two male and female Primes together if there wasn't some type of destiny for them as more then just comrades" Cylex said, shrugging her shoulders. She sat on Bee's lap, as he sat on one of the chairs around the large conference table, his servos comfortably placed around her waist.

Optimus froze, his stare locking on the Autobots and humans on the screen, as Kylex blushed, realizing what they were speaking of.

"Besides, I think they would make a cute couple" finished Cylex, earning more laughter from Hound.

Optimus cleared his throat loudly, earning the attention of the room.

Hound immediately stopped laughing, and Cylex's optics widened, as did everyone else's. Kylex was glaring daggers at her younger sister.

"Is there something that you needed Hound?" Optimus asked, in a slightly tense voice. Hound was the one, after all, to contact him.

"Ahaa.. yeah boss. The uh-" he took a moment to clear his vocal processors. "The meeting's about to start and we need you and… Kylex over here…" The group turned to look at Kylex, now noticing that she was in Optimus' private hanger. Kylex was still staring at her sister, however.

"We will be there shortly" said Optimus,, in a curt manner, before quickly ending the call.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: THIS TOOK ME LIKE 3 DAYS TO WRITE WHAT THE F*&#. Extra long chapter today! Like… huge… **** enjoy! And leave a review if you like it! Apologies for typos and grammar issues! **

Chapter 8: The Meeting

Everyone was already in the conference room when Optimus and Kylex entered. All the Autobots were seated in their seats, leaving a space open for Kylex next to her sister, and Optimus at the head of the table.

The human government and military officials, along with Josh and Su, were already seated and conversing among themselves, on a special platform-like area which was about eye-level with Optimus when he sat down.

All conversations came to a halt as Optimus and Kylex entered the room, as all the humans stood up. Kylex noticed that Cade, Tessa, and Shane were also among them.

"Hello Optimus. Good to see you back and leading the team." One said.

Kylex didn't recognize any of them, but Optimus seemed to know who all of them were. She still had a lot of catching up to do, despite knowing everything that happened in China.

As the meeting went on, she and her sister introduced themselves to the humans, earning warm greetings and many questions.

"How do you know Optimus?" one of the humans' asked Kylex. Everyone turned to look at her. The Autobots and humans were glad the question was brought up, because no one really knew besides Optimus and Cylex.

Kylex leaned back in her seat, and tapped crossed her arms in a relaxed manner. "Funny story actually," she began, looking at the man. "If I were to recall back to the first moment of my existence, I would only remember waking in a room, with Optimus and Sentinel Prime staring at me".

The human, who asked her the question, blinked, waiting for her to explain.

"Apparently, I was in battle, and had received several drastic injuries. The damage done was… what word did you use to describe it?" she looked at Optimus.

"Catastrophic" he said. She nodded.

"It was so bad, that I had no recollection of my past. I do not remember my time as a sparkling or youngling, I don't even know which side I fought for or how I received my injuries. The first memory I had was when I woke up in the main Autobot Infirmary in Iacon, with Optimus and Sentinel watching over me. All I knew was that I was in combat, and my name, and that's it" she shrugged. "After I had recovered, I had to learn about everything again, including the war. I learned of the Autobot's pure intentions and their pursuit of freedom, and as soon as I was permitted, I joined the cause. I learned to become a great warrior, and received the finest training from Sentinel himself. For some reason, I was always under watch…" she tapped her chin-plates with a digit and looked at Optimus.

"Do you happen to know why?" she asked.

"Classified information" he answered. She blinked her optics at him, as everyone seemed to raise an eyebrow and share looks of confusion.

"…..Seriously?" she asked in a monotone tone of voice. He stayed silent while watching her. She rolled her optics at him and looked back at the humans.

"So yeah, that is pretty much it" she concluded. They seemed to think it over, taking the information in for a few minutes.

Optimus began to explain to the humans how they were found, when suddenly, Kylex's com link buzzed to life.

"_So you heard everything we said?..." _she kept focusing on the meeting, not showing any sign of acknowledgement of her sister's question.

"_Yep.." _she finally replied.

Cylex shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but then felt a warm servo on hers. Bumblebee held her servo under the table, sensing her tension. She smiled at him, and he sent her a wink.

She decided to stand firm with her opinion.

"_I think you guys would still make a cute couple"._

Kylex let out an audible snort, earning a few glances from the 'bots, but luckily, the humans did not notice.

"_You know that's not going to happen… You and Bumblebee were lucky you found each other, and were able to stay together after so long. On Cybertron, soldiers barely have time to focus on anything but the war. Especially Primes." _She said in their link.

Cylex rolled her optics.

"_Well were not on Cybertron, now are we?" _ Cylex questioned, smiling, and raising an eyebrow-like plate at her older sister. Kylex refused to meet her sister's gaze, but cracked a smile.

"Well, it looks like you have yourself some fine new recruits Prime," said one of the humans. "But there is one more thing that we need to discuss. We are aware that you have hidden the Seed somewhere out in space and that you have not revealed the location to anyone…"

Kylex gazed at Optimus, who was focused on the man's words.

"But the government has come to the conclusion that there should be a at least one other being that knows of its location, just in case..."

"Just in case what?" Hound spoke up, tilting his helm to the side and looking at the man. All turned to look at Hound as he spoke, and then the man again.

"It's just a precaution, so that if we ever encounter a situation like.. Egypt.. and we needed to access it, we would have another source" said the man.

Kylex and her sister stared at each other in question. Hound, Drift, and Bumblebee stayed quiet. Drift and Hound knew about Optimus' temporary death, and Bumblebee was there to witness it, along with his revival. Either way, it was not something pleasant to think about.

Optimus stayed silent for a moment.

"Actually, there is another being that is aware of the Seed's location…" He turned to look at Kylex. She blinked her optics at him.

"I have informed Kylex of the Seed's location. I believe that informing her of the Seed's location is a wise decision, and that she can be trusted with that bit of information" Concluded Optimus.

There was a pause, as everyone let the information sink it. Cylex stared at her sister, who just gave her a smile.

"You told her the location of the Seed?!" a voice rank out. All turned to look at the humans, specifically a woman who had got up from her seat and headed towards the railing of the platform, staring at Optimus. The woman was plump, with dark hair tied in a low ponytail trailing down her back. Optimus looked at her as she approached him.

"Oh boy…" Josh mumbled, shaking his head and staring at the table in front of him.

"Hello Optimus, my name is Commander Sneaz, and I am here under the-"

"Just get to the point Sneeze" Josh said, already feeling a headache coming on. Su gently elbowed him in the rib, as Commander Sneaz sent him a quick glare. She turned back to Optimus.

"Well, seeing as I have to skip the introductions, I'll get right to the point" she looked at Kylex for a moment, and her sister, and then looked back at Optimus.

"I'm aware that you two have met before some time ago, back when the war was on Cybertron, but are you _sure _that revealing this kind of information is a good idea? This is one of, if not the most valuable and highly classified piece of information on the planet. I mean, can she really be trusted?"

Kylex stared at the woman, as the majority of the 'bots and humans optics and eyes in the room either widened in shock or narrowed in anger.

Before Optimus could reply, the woman cut him off.

"And what if Galvatron gets his hands on her?"

Optimus froze. That thought had not occurred to him.

There was an awkward silence as he stared forward, envisioning Kylex in Glavatron's grip. He should have been more careful with what he showed her through their link. Now, she could be in potential danger if Galvatron ever found out that she knew the Seed's location. Galvatron would stop at nothing to know where it was.

He suddenly saw her on the ground, or perhaps on a ship somewhere, Galvatron above her with a sword or a blaster. Galvatron would torture her until energon would no longer flow through her systems. He would stab her, burn her, shock her, and rip her limb to limb if he had to, to get that information. But Optimus knew Kylex. He knew what kind of warrior she was. Even if she had a blaster to her helm, she still wouldn't give up the location.

He looked at her.

She was staring at him, they all were. He didn't know why, but the thought of Galvatron taking her seemed to infuriate him. What's done is done; he cannot make her erase the location of the Seed from her processor, but he could protect her, make sure that Galvatron would never lay a claw on her.

"She is a strong warrior" he said, looking back at the woman. "She can be trusted with the location of the Seed and she can protect herself."

Kylex and the rest looked at the woman, but before she could speak, Optimus wanted to add one more thing.

"And if Galvatron ever gets to her, I will tear him apart" he concluded. The woman blinked, as Kylex stared curiously at Optimus. That was quite the bold statement.

"Well what about-"

"Sneeze, sit down. You heard the big guy, she can be trusted and he will take care of it. What more do you want?" said Josh. Su shook her head, smiling. Nothing beat her fiancé's straight-to-the-point brutal honesty.

Commander Sneaz huffed a breath out, and sat down quietly, glaring at Josh from the corner of her eye.

"_What were they talking about? What's the Seed?" _Cylex asked her sister through their private com link. Kylex blinked, and turned to look at her sister.

_Oh… right. You don't know what happened. Well, it started out…" _

Kylex spent the rest of the meeting explaining everything to her sister, up to the part of Optimus leaving Earth. By the time she was finished, the meeting was coming to an end and the military officials were leaving. Many waved them goodbye and good luck in their new home.

The Autobot's all headed outside, watching the human's vehicles drive away.

"Well, better take ya'll home" Hound said, as he transformers in front of Cade, Tessa and Shane. Cade shook his head smiling.

"I will never get used to that" he said. Hound revved his engine as all three got into him, slamming the doors shut. He flashed his lights towards the 'bots, before driving off.

Kylex was still staring off at Hound's disappearing form, when she heard a new set of footsteps. She looked to the side, finding Cylex and Bumblebee walking servo-in-servo towards the beach. She narrowed her optics.

"Ooooh no you don't. Cylex, stop right there!" She firmly said, placing her servos over her hips.

They both stopped, and turned around to look at her.

"How did you know Strafe's name?" she asked her sister.

Cylex's optics widened a bit, as she hid behind Bumblebee, her face just barely looking at Kylex above, his door wings.

"Ahhh can we talk about this later?" she asked. Crosshairs and Drift looked at each other in question, as Optimus just listened quietly.

"No. We are going to have this conversation _now_" she glared at Cylex.

"But Kylex, this really isn't-" her sister cut her off.

"Don't test me, Cylex" She narrowed her optics at her younger sister.

Cylex stared at Bee, who turned his helm towards her and was looking at her with curiously. She then turned back to look at her sister, who still had her servos on his hips, glaring at her.

Cylex let out a small whimper, and finally burst out, "They helped me get you out of Lockdown's ship, okay?!"

Kylex froze, her optics widening. Bumblebee, Drift and Crosshairs stared at Cylex and shock while Optimus was staring at her older sister. Before anyone could say anything, Kylex inhaled in, before exhaling out in an attempt to calm herself down.

"My hangar… now" was all she said.

"But Bee and I were-"

"NOW!" she yelled out. Her sister cringed and quickly transformed. Cylex's alt form was a black with yellow accents, Kawasaki Ninja 650r motorcycle. Kylex and the rest watched as she sped away towards the hangars.

"Crosshairs, Drift, and Bumblebee, you are all on patrol tonight, starting immediately" commanded Optimus. Crosshairs was about to say something, but a servo on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to face Drift, he silently shook his head. All three of the 'bots transformed and drove off, their engines roaring as they left the scene.

Optimus watched Kylex, who was still staring off in the hangar's direction.

"You have some explaining to do" was all he said.

She didn't reply for a moment, but then let out a quiet "I know…".

She spoke so softly that he was barely able to catch what she said. A moment later, she transformed into the purple Huracan and drove off to the hangars. He watched her for several moments, before she disappeared from view.

…_In Kylex's Hangar…_

"How could you do this?!" Kylex angrily yelled out, as she paced around the room anxiously. Her sister was sitting on top of her berth, her legs swinging lightly over the edge.

"Well how do you think we escaped in the first place?! You think _I _knew where the escape pods were?! No! But _they_ did. I had to get you out of there somehow Kylex. The things they were doing.." Cylex trailed off, shaking her helm, but then she resumed.

"I hid on that ship for _cycles_ waiting for us to enter a planet or moon's atmosphere, and in that time, I befriended the Dinobots. It was rough at first, but eventually, I was able to get the message across that I am your sister, and that I was trying to help you escape. They even told me where the escape pod was! Well, 'told' isn't exactly the right word, since they can't speak but-"she stopped speaking when she saw her sister staring at her, arms crossed.

Kylex, took a deep breath, closing her optics before relaxing her arms to her sides.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" she asked, staring at Cylex.

"Well…" Cylex began, rubbing a servo nervously against the back of her helm, her pigtail chain-links gently swinging, "I maaaaay have been the one that had gone out with Grimlock to the base…. And stole some energon… without your permission…?" she looked up

Kylex's optics widened…

"Are you crazy?!" she almost screeched. Cylex cringed again. She had been doing that a lot today. "You could have been shot! You could have been killed! They could have thought you were a Decepticon or something! They could have thought you were something you're not and taken you and tortured you and experimented on you and-" Kylex stopped, staring off into the wall ahead of her. She turned to look at her sister, who was staring at her, sadness in her optics.

"Go tell him…" Cylex said.

Kylex stared at her sister. Her shoulders drooped slightly and she frowned. "He will be angry that I didn't tell him before. He might not even let me near a battlefield when he finds out" she said.

Cylex shook her head. "Optimus is reasonable, you just have to be honest with him and everything will work out."

Kylex sighed. "Fine…"

Cylex made a shooing motion with her servo and watched as Kylex trudged towards the door nervously. She placed a servo on the scanner and watched as the door hissed open. She almost jumped back, seeing Bumblebee standing on the other side. His optics widened in surprise, and she could tell he was nervous.

She gave him half a smile, and motioned to the inside of the hangar. "She's in there" was all she said before allowing him in and stepping away. He gave her a short nod, and she watched his face light up upon seeing Cylex.

She turned away from the happy couple and took a deep breath, before heading towards Optimus' hangar.

She waited outside his hangar. For security purposes, only his servo would be able to be scanned and successfully open the door. She stared up at the gigantic door. Primus she was nervous. Suddenly, she took a step back as the giant metal door hissed open.

Optimus was standing in-front of the giant screen against the wall, staring at some datapads that were scattered on the large table in front of him. He looked up at her, and she took that as a sign to enter. She took several slow steps forward, watching him. He had averted his gaze back to the datapads, and tapped a button on the keyboard. After doing so, she heard the door hiss closed behind her.

"How did you know I was out there?" she asked quietly.

"I can feel your nervousness even from here" she looked at him as he turned off the datapads and looked at her. She frowned and looked at the ground.

"Kylex… whatever it is.." he began "you can trust me".

She looked up at him, and decided to go to his berth. She climbed on it and sat on the edge, as she did several hours ago, before the meeting. He slowly walked up to her and stood in front of her. She was staring at her lap, playing with her servos awkwardly.

He just watched her and waited.

After a few moments she looked up at him. He could see an energon tear escape from her optic. He blinked, but parted his lip-plates, but before he could ask her anything, she gently placed a servo against his cheek-plates, and stared at his optics sadly.

In a flash, he spiraled into a whole new world.

He was back on the "nightmare ship" as Crosshairs had called it. Lockdown's personal prison.

Everything he saw was from her point of view, and right now, her body was immobile. She looked down, to find herself strapped in to a large metallic table. It was raised about 60 degrees off the ground, so that when anyone stepped closest to her, they would be closest to her feet and furthest from her face. She was strapped in by chunks of metal, which made moving very difficult. Her arms were spread out, and her feet were as well, all being strapped down. He noticed that her body was only silver, meaning she hadn't chosen the purple Lamborghini alt form yet.

She looked up. There were a few bright lights pointed at her, but she could tell that she was in a sealed off room. The walls contained tables and racks filled with many things. Cybertronian lasers, spikes, daggers, scalpels, chainsaws, burners, and more were all over the room. She was in a torture chamber.

Optimus watched from her point of view, as she began to struggle. All of her weapons have been disabled, and any kind of daggers, swords, or grenades she had were taken from her. She suddenly looked up, as the door to the chamber opened with a loud groaning sound. Lockdown stood on the other side, and slowly walked into the room.

Optimus didn't realize that he was gripping the edge of the berth with his servos, watching the scene. He despised Lockdown about as much as he did Galvatron. Kylex watched him. He looked like he was just staring blankly forward, but she knew he wasn't.

Lockdown walked in, and shut the door behind him. He slowly approached her, and stopped in front of her. Optimus knew that this all happened before either one had even set foot on Earth, for they both spoke Cybertronian.

He didn't say anything for a long time. He just watched her. Eventually she got tired of it.

"**Who are you?" **she asked. He didn't reply for a few moments.

"**You do not recognize me?" **he asked. She stayed silent. Have they met before?

He walked over to the table filled with various things and grabbed a dagger, and then turned and walked towards her. He stared at her.

"**State your designation" **he said. She continued to stay silent. Not a moment sooner, she was face-to-face with him, the dagger pressed against her neck.

"**Do **_**not**_** make me repeat myself**" he growled at her.

She narrowed her optics at him.

"**Kylex Prime," **she began, **"Autobot Weapons Specialist". **His optics narrowed, as he stared down at her chest plates, noticing the Autobots symbol planted there.

She looked down, and watched in horror as he stabbed the dagger in her chest.

"**Ahh! **She shut her optics, feeling the energon lines burst and leak. The dagger penetrated through her armor and cut into her body, sending a burning sensation through her systems. She could barely stay silent, as he began to carve through her plates, around the symbol. The energon poured down her body, as she turned her helm away. He suddenly pulled the dagger out, and she watched in horror as the Autobot's symbol was carved out of her armor, and was tossed on the ground. Her chest sparked and leaked energon where the symbol was.

"**You are **_**not **_**an Autobot," **straightened himself up, before turning away and placing the dagger on the table again. **"You never were. That was not what you were designed for. It was those blasted **_**Primes**_** that did this to you, Sentinel and Optimus".**

"**What in the Pitt are you talking about?!" **she managed to say, through gritted lip-plates.

He walked towards the table and tapped something on the wall, which lid up in a small rectangle. Suddenly, there was a powering up sound around the room, as a blue light appeared with the white lights that shined down upon her. She looked up, squinting her optics to try and see what the source of the light was.

Her optics widened at the sight before her. She didn't know how to describe it, but it seemed like a giant metal needle, surrounded by 4 other metal-like needles. The blue light flowed through the machine, as it powered up.

In a flash, everything was gone. Optimus blinked his optics, focusing on the femme in front of him. He looked towards her servo, which was no longer on his cheek-plates. She had hesitantly pulled it away, while looking at him. He knew that she didn't want to show him anymore.

She looked down at the table, and he followed her gaze. Apparently, he had gripped the table so tightly that there were small dents where his digits had been.

He looked at her again, studying her face. He knew there was stuff she didn't want to show him but he had to know everything. He gently took her servo in his, intertwining their digits together. She looked up at him in alert, and then at their servos together. She turned her attention to his optics again, and he looked at her. After a few moments he nodded his head at her and she inhaled a breath of air…

He blinked, and was back at the chamber. The machine was fully powered up, and the last thing he saw through Kylex's optics was Lockdown's green ones staring at her before there was a zap-like sound and a white flash. Less then a second later, Kylex screamed as much as her vocal processors would allow her, and arched her back as much as she could in the restrains.

The pain was so severe, that even Optimus could feel some of it through their link. She watched his reaction with sad optics, but she knew she had to show him everything. He winced and she could see his body stiffen and shake slightly, his digits tightening in between hers.

He knew that the link toned down all feelings and emotions considerably, especially physical ones, so he could only imagine what she was going through. His systems felt like they were torn apart, the energon burning through his wires and tubes, and he had a tough time processing any thoughts.

She continued screaming, as the torture carried on. The pain was just too much to handle, she didn't know how much longer she could take. After what felt like hours of it, she could feel her tolerance grow weaker, her systems blacking out, and her body calming down. Just when she thought she couldn't handle anymore, it stopped. She didn't even have the energy to look up, her helm slumped forward, her chin-plates against her upper chest-plates.

And so, this was how cycles upon cycles were spent on that Primus-forsaken ship, and Optimus witnessed it all. Sometimes things would range from the ray zapping her, to several knifes being struck into her body and just left there for long periods of time, to Lockdown grabbing the burners and scalpels and having at it on her body.

She tried several times to get him to talk, to explain why he was doing this to her. The pain was agonizing, and there were times when things were really bad that she had lost the will to live, but he never killed her. Well not permanently at least.

They had been at it for a long time, Optimus watching another torture session and Kylex watching his expression.

This one was different though, and she was scared of his reaction, but she knew she had to show him. He wouldn't let her not show him everything.

She remembered that day clearly. Her broken and pierced armor had dry and fresh energon on it, just as the ground below her did. There were a few large needles stuck in her body, and her wrists and ankles had cuts where the metal restraints were from moving so much against them.

She had found out a few cycles before that she was hooked up to a machine which distributed energon to her, and in her darkest hours, she wished it would malfunction and would not give her energon, so she would suffer shortly from loss of energon and just die already, but she was not that fortunate.

It was another round in the zap machine. No matter how many times she had to suffer through it, the pain was something she could never get used to. It was just so piercing, like a thousand hot pokers being shoved through her body. That day was the same as the rest, the screams, the suffering. She did, however, get used to get body almost giving up on her, and then the machine suddenly stopping. Countless times she wondered what the point of all this was, to make her suffer and come so close to death, just to stop.

This time however, the machine didn't stop.

Optimus suddenly pulled away from her and took several steps back, staring at her with wide optics. She watched him, alert and moved her servo down to her side, matching the other.

His vents cycled air quickly, the energon flowing through his system at light speed, like adrenaline. He clenched and unclenched his servos, his optics adjusting to the normal hangar around him. She stared at her lap, playing with her digits quietly.

He knew what happened, he had felt it once before.

"You died…" he said. She stayed quiet.

He was staring at the ground, trying to control his anger, his servos in fists. "He killed you…" he growled out.

He had a strange struggle between grabbing her and holding her forever, protecting her from Lockdown, and grabbing the blaster and blowing through a couple hundred trees. Oh, how sweet it felt to remember how he killed Lockdown, the only regret he had now was that he didn't make Lockdown suffer more before his death. He certainly deserved it.

"There's more…" she mumbled. His helm snapped up and a moment later, he was in front of her. His servos were flat against the berth, one on each side of her as he stared at her. His face was so close that she moved her helm back a bit, frightened by the sudden movement. Her optics were wide as she stared at his.

He didn't say anything and she sighed. She leaned forward, closing her optics, as their forehelms touched.

The next thing he saw was her optics gently struggling to focus on the room. Lockdown had a soldier pinned against the wall, his digits holding the soldier up by the neck. She was not able to hear the whole conversation, and was barely to catch snippets of what they were saying now, her systems just barely powering up again.

"**I swear, I didn't know it would malfunction!" **the soldier begged.

"**She almost offlined **_**permanently **_**you incompetent waste of metal, the Creators want her **_**alive **_**when she arrives" **growled Lockdown. The soldier was going to say something else, but before he had the chance, Lockdown had grabbed a nearby sonic blaster and the soldier's helm was blown to pieces, energon and bits of metal hitting the walls around. A few splashes even hit her body.

That was the last thing she heard before she slipped into a much-needed recharge, which was later disturbed for another session of suffering.

One day, after another draining session of torment, there was a series of audible crashes and shouts. She strained to hear what was going on, but after a few moments, the sounds went away.

She heard the door open, and didn't bother to look up. She was in a dark place, and had no drive to do anything. She gave up fighting against the restraints and begging for mercy a long time ago.

Someone spoke to her but she cut off all sounds after the door opened. She hated his voice. Every time she heard it, excruciating pain followed it and she just tuned everything out. She kept her optics closed, when she suddenly was met with the rough ground.

A body smaller then hers struggled to lift her up, and half carry, half drag her out the room. Maybe one of the soldiers was finally dragging her to her grave. It was a lovely thought.

Eventually she was laid down somewhere, and she thought this was it. This was the end, but the sound of something powering up caused her optics to snap open in a terrified manner, preparing to be met with a blue light of the machine.

She blinked her optics slowly; she was met with dark metal. She turned her helm gently around, looking at where she was. The space was small, consisting of 2 small chairs, a control table, and a window that showed her the beautiful stars and galaxies around. There was also a blue and green planet nearby. She thought it looked pretty…

Optimus blinked, as the image blurred away and he was back in his private hangar. His and Kylex's helms were still against each other.

For a long time, they didn't say anything. They just stayed that way. Finally, she spoke.

"That was Cylex, when she got me into the escape capsule. She helped stage a diversion by releasing some prisoners, once she saw we were close to Earth. The capsule had some emergency energon that we took with us, and some information about Earth. We didn't get much besides just our alt forms" she said. He stayed silent.

He slowly moved away from her and looked at her. Her helm was still down and she stared at the ground.

For once he looked at her and he didn't just see a soldier, he saw something much more. He knew she was a beautiful femme, but something about this experience made him see her in a new light. She seemed like a fragile thing and the most powerful being he had ever encountered all at the same time. He had an even stronger urge to protect her then he did when Galvatron was mentioned at the meeting. The strength that she had to have to be able to survive and overcome such an experience was tremendous.

"Sometimes…" she began, still looking down, "I get these… attacks. That's what Cylex calls them at least. The first one I had on our first few days on the island. The memories were too much… It's difficult to handle… It's like a virus. Sometimes they memories will attack, and I can't block them out. It's just impossible. I tried so many different times but I just have to suffer through them until I can control myself again" she sighed, and then looked up and managed a smile, "but I can manage it".

Did she just smile? How in the Pitt can she manage a smile after having to relive everything he had just witnessed to show him?

He just stared at her. He didn't know what pushed him to it. The energon rush probably, and witnessing the horrific things she had been through, definitely. The suggestion that the Autobots put in their processors before the meeting most likely had something to do with it as well, but he suddenly found himself kissing her.

He had his servos flat on the table again, on each side of her, as he caught her lip-plates with his, leaning his helm into hers.

He gently pulled away, vaguely aware of how inappropriate the situation was, and that he was probably going to get smacked into the next cycle.

He wouldn't rush and call it love, but appreciation, respect, and attraction were definitely something he was feeling right now, and he was sure it was pouring into their link. He opened his optics to find hers staring at his in shock. Oh yeah, was definitely going to get smacked.

For a moment she just blinked, trying to wrap her processor around what just happened. He watched her for a second He probably should have been embarrassed, but he didn't really have any real thoughts running through his processor right now. He wasn't even sure if he regretted it.

She grabbed his chin-plates with her servos, staring at him and suddenly pulled him to her, kissing him. Well, he didn't expect that…

His optics widened at first but he quickly kissed her back, closing them. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Their lip-plates meshed together perfectly, and their link seemed to pour with no thoughts, only emotions.

Maybe it was in the heat of the moment, maybe they really were meant to be together, being the last two male and female Primes in existence. They didn't really care about it, all they cared about was each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Two days late! I'm so so so so sorry! I promised myself I would never let more than a week pass between chapter updated and I am so disappointed in myself for letting it happen but I went on vacation a day after the posting of the last chapter and could not get the next chapter up until now. I'm so sorry! But to compensate, he is an extra long chapter for you, my lovely readers!**

Chapter 9: Bonfire

…_.. 4 weeks later….._

All of the Autobots, except Kylex, Cylex and Bumblebee, were in the recreational room. Optimus was standing in front of the giant screen on the wall, facing Josh's face. They were speaking about something that the others did not really care to listen to. Drift and Crosshairs were both sitting on the couch, arguing about who would survive longer if they were trapped in a Decepticon base. Brains had found the stash of high grade behind the bar and was now secretly getting wasted behind the giant counter.

Optimus was trying his best to pay attention to what Josh was saying but his thoughts kept traveling back to a certain purple femme. The past month had been breathtaking to say the least. The night that Kylex had finally showed him everything and he had kissed her had changed everything for them.

He still wasn't sure why he did it, but he did not regret it in the least. After their kiss-turned-heavy-makeout session, they sat next to each other on his berth, with their backs leaning against the wall, and they just talked for the whole night.

It was probably a bad idea, but anything she asked, he told her, no matter if it had to do with his personal feelings or anything related to the war. He told her about his time on Cybertron, and the battles on Earth. She asked him to show her his time on Earth from the time he and the rest landed on it, and he did.

Then she looked at him and asked him how he felt after certain things that he showed her, which no one has done in a very long time. For the first time, he had spoken about what he personally felt from the war.

He told her about the grief he felt when Jazz, Ironhide, Que and so many other brave soldiers had died. He told her about the joy he felt when the Autobots received a new home when they first allied themselves with the government, and the betrayal and panic when they were ambushed by their so-called human allies. He told her how much of a failure he felt like, because he couldn't protect his soldiers, and how much hatred he had felt for the first time for humans. He swore to never kill a human, but he revealed to her how good it felt to kill Attinger, especially since he had saved Cade's life while doing so.

She listened intently, watching him as he spoke. She never got bored, or lost interest in the conversation. Every word he spoke seemed to reach out to her, and invite her into a whole new world, a world that revealed the real Optimus Prime, and not just the Autobot's leader. Not to mention, she loved his voice. That rich, baritone sound had an amazing ability to capture the attention of the room and was very calming.

Everything made her see him in a new light, and she found herself getting more comfortable around him. He told her about his friendship with Sam before he moved on with his life, and Cade, who has been working so closely alongside the Autobots. He had never lost hope that there was good left in humans, and that Cade was a prime example of that.

He asked her a few times about herself, and her sister, and she answered without any hesitation. She told him about the day she found Cylex. It turns out that she and several other soldiers were on a rescue mission in the South side of Iacon, the Autobot capitol on Cybertron. Several Cycles before, the ruthless Decepticons dropped several bombs in the area and killed hundreds. She and the rest of her squad were searching for any survivors and stumbled upon an empty bomb shelter.

After not finding anything, her squad moved on to the next building, and she was about to follow. However, a weak cry, just barely audible had caught her attention. She had turned back around, and followed the noise, to a small cabinet, located in the back of the room. She gently opened the doors, to be greeted by a pair of small, blue optics. It was a small femme sparkling, hugging her knees to her chest-plates and crying tears of energon.

Kylex blinked her optics and slowly got down on one knee.

"**Hey… What's your name?" **she asked gently, leaning a bit closer. She wasn't sure if the sparkling learned how to speak yet. The sparkling scooted away and hid behind her knees, watching Kylex.

"**Don't worry, I won't hurt you… I'm an Autobot, I'm here to help" **she smiled. The sparkling just watched her for a few moments before reaching a tiny servo out and poking Kylex's cheek-plate. Kylex let out a small chuckle and the sparkling giggled.

Kylex gently reached her servos out for the sparkling, but she did not touch her. The sparkling watched servos with caution before slowly crawling closer. Kylex gently took her in her arms and stood up.

"**Come on, let's get you out of here"** she said, walking out, but not before checking the surroundings one more time, a bit closer, to see if there are more hidden survivors.

The rest was history.

Optimus watched her as she spoke. She spoke in such an elegant way, and when she would tell him a story or something that happened in the past, she would look at the space ahead of her and get lost in her own world.

Currently, both of her knees were against her chest, and she was leaning an elbow on one, with her arm and servo sticking up. She laid her face against her servo, her cheek-plate leaning on the palm of it, as she stared up at the wall in front of her. The low light from the ceiling cast a soft glow over her armor that Optimus couldn't help but gaze at. She was so beautiful, and intelligent, and kind, and-

"Optimuuuuus?"

Optimus blinked his optics. Josh had raised an eyebrow at him, and all the 'bots in the room, aside from Brains, were staring at him.

"Heeeeeee's doing it again" Hound said, shaking his helm.

"Doing what?" Josh asked.

Before anyone could respond, a loud crash was hard, and several cubes of high grade were spilled from behind the bar. The 'bots could tell it was high grade and not normal energon because although both had a rainbow-like shine to them, energon was light blue and high grade was purple.

Several cubes lay spilled on the ground, as a very unstable Brains stumbled out, the purple substance covering his legs and face-plates.

"He's thinking about that daaaamn femme again!" Brains slurred, wobbling around before falling into a pool of high grade.

"Oh no..." Hound said, shaking his helm again and covering his face-plates with his servo. "Who let the midget find the high grade?"

"Hey! Who you callin' a midget, you fatass?!" Brains angrily mumbled into the floor. He didn't' move from his spot on the ground, as Drift got up and began picking up the now empty cubes, mumbling something along the lines of "lightweight" when he glanced at Brains.

"The boss got a girlfriend," Hound said, smiling at Josh, a cigar in his mouth.

"And a damn fine one too!" mumbled Brains. Drift gave him a small kick, nudging him to control himself. Drift then turned to face Josh and Optimus. Both were staring at him, Josh with a questioning look on his face, and Optimus just stayed quiet.

"I apologize for his behavior," said Drift to both. He then focused his attention to Josh. "But yes, Sensei has a girlfriend" he gave a curt nod of his head once, before giving Optimus a thumbs-up and a smile.

"Ahhhhh, how did that happen?" Josh asked.

Optimus turned to look at him, and thought about it for a moment. He looked up and simply said, "It just… did. Fate has a funny way of working things out that way".

"How long have you two been together?" Josh asked.

"About a month" answered Optimus.

"And how long have they known?" asked Josh, looking at the other 'bots in the room.

"'Bout a week," answered Crosshairs. "Found out in quite the interesting way too" he added, with a laugh. Josh waited for someone to explain, and Hound got the hint.

"Apparently, Kylex told her little sister about them, and Cylex ran around the base screaming 'I knew it! I knew it!' She ended up almost running over Brains when she burst into the training arena where we all were, and practically broke our audio receptors when she screeched at the top of her vocal processors and jumped around." Hound waved his servo's around and spoke in a high pitched voice in order to resemble Cylex. " 'Optimus and Kylex are together! I knew it! I knew it! You owe me five energon cubes Crosshairs!' " he then spoke again, in his normal tone of voice, "you should have seen Optimus. We all turned and stared at him, and he actually dropped the sword he was holding on the ground, staring at her" Hound and Crosshairs started laughing, remembering, as Drift sat back down on the couch, near the two. Josh smirked at Optimus, who just gave a shrug.

"My apologies Joshua, my thoughts seem to be elsewhere today," he said, sheepishly.

Josh smiled, "no problem Optimus, were pretty much done here. I'll talk to you tomorrow" he winked, before the video shut off.

Optimus sat down on the chair, leaning back in a relaxed manner, his arms resting on the arm rests, before sighing.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" he said, rubbing a servo over his optics.

"She got you whiiiiiiped" said Brains before letting out a slight hiccup and a groan. Optimus looked at the small bot, and watched as Drift picked Brains up and started carrying him to the couch. He dropped Brains on the couch before sitting down next to him.

A hissing sound followed, as the door to the room opened, revealing Cade, Tessa, and Shane walking in alongside Bumblebee and the two sisters.

"Speak of the devil.." Hound mumbled, as the door hissed closed behind the incomers. Optimus stood up and headed towards them, as Brains managed to sit up.

"Heeey hotties, you ladies lookin' fine today" he slurred, before standing up and directing his attention to Cylex.

"Hey Cy, wanna get me another cube of high grade and take a drive to my hangar?" he grinned at her, before taking a few wobbily steps and falling off the couch and landing face-first with a loud "ouch".

Cylex's optics widened as Optimus' steps halted, near them. Everyone was staring at the obviously completely wasted Brains as he got up and stumbled his way towards Cylex. Before he took three steps, he was met with Bumblebee's blaster, as Bee crouched protectively in front of Cylex, battlemask on and cannon ready.

"_I suggest you… back awaaaaaaaay!... drunken….. idiot" _Bee's radio switched from several different broadcasts as he pushed the blaster closer to Brains, as the tiny 'bot fell back on his butt.

"Hey! Bee, buddy! Come oooon, I didn't mean it like that" Brains said, waving a servo in front of him to protect himself of the cannon.

"Easy Bee…" Cylex said, touching his door wings gently. He lifted his battlemask and looked at her. His optics softened and he gave her a small smile. He powered down his cannon and straightened up, but not before giving Brains a glare and wrapping his arms around Cylex's shoulders and pulling her slightly towards him.

"What's high grade?" Cade asked.

"The best thing that has ever entered maaa system!" yelled out Brains, before he snuck to the back of the bar and got another cube, drinking it and heading back towards the humans, femmes, and 'bots.

"Basically, it's robot booze" said Hound, answering Cade's question.

"And Brains is a real lightweight. One cube and he is _gone_" added Crosshairs.

"Hey! I am not a lightweight. Ahhhh who asked you" Brains waved a servo down, before staring at Kylex.

"What about you sweet-spark? Wanna grab a drink with me? I bet I could be just as entertaining as Optimus, with half the age" slurred Brains. His optics seemed droopy, and he was swaying a bit instead of standing straight.

Everyone's optics widened at the insult, followed by a silence.

"Sorry Brains," Kylex broke the silence, and walking towards Optimus, "but I like my mechs to be able to handle their beverages". She smiled and wrapped an arm around his strong waist. Optimus stared at her, then smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They both turned to look at Brains, and noticed that he was passed out on the floor.

"I'm not even that old…" Optimus mumbled, shaking his helm. Kylex rolled her optics and kissed his cheek-plate in response. He turned and smiled at her before kissing her in front of everyone, which caught her by surprise.

"Ewwwwww, get a hangar!" Cylex said, covering her optics with her servos.

"With pleasure" Kylex replied with a saucy smirk, looking at her sister.

Cylex's optics widened, which caused Kylex to burst out laughing.

Hound sighed and looked at Cade, Tessa, and Shane.

"What's up guys?" Hound asked.

"Well, we were gonna have a bonfire tonight and we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us" said Cade.

"Sounds fun" said Hound, "what's the occasion?".

"Well as you know, Tess turned 18 a few days ago," Cade paused to smile at his daughter, before turning back to face the 'bots. "It's kind of a tradition. Something we do every year".

"Can we bring high grade and get smashed?" Hound asked. Cade shrugged.

"If it's okay with Optimus, I don't see why not" he said. Everyone turned to face the Autobot leader. From the look on his face, he wasn't too keen on bringing high grade.

But before he could speak, he felt a pair of servos around his him as Kylex stepped in front of him, staring into his optics.

"Awww come on Optimus… nothing bad will happen" she gave him puppy-dog optics. Hound let out a small chuckle in disbelief, shaking his helm. There was no way in hell that was going to work. Crosshairs and Drift looked at each other with smirks. They were thinking the same thing as Hound.

Optimus stared at her optics for a few moments, before letting out a small sigh.

"Fine. I suppose it won't due much harm one time…" he smiled at her as she beamed at him and kissed him. He kissed her back, smiling. When they pulled away, Optimus noticed all the 'bots staring at him with wide optics.

"Wow…" Crosshairs said. Hound got off the couch, and walked out with the humans, mumbling something along the lines of "The drunk was right, he really is whipped…".

Optimus just shrugged it off, staring at Kylex, before kissing her again.

…_. Several hours later…. _

All the Autobots were seated around a large campfire, with their human friends. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves, telling stories and cracking jokes. They were seated against large trees that were knocked over due to Grimlock. Optimus sat next to Kylex against one tree. Cylex sat next to Bee against another. Hound sat with the humans, along with Drift and Crosshairs against the last tree.

They had already been hanging out for half an hour, drinking high grade and relaxing. The Dinobots visited them earlier, and stuck around for a bit, and were now all recharging against trees nearby. Tessa thought that the giant metal dinosaur-resembling bots resting nearby looked kind of cute.

"… I knew it was coming up so I asked Bee about Cylex, knowing that his thoughts would focus on her completely and I just watched and prepared to laugh my ass off. So here I am, nodding and pretending I'm listening to Bee's lovey-dovey talk about his femme and bam! He walks straight into a wall!" Crosshairs finished, as the whole group started laughing.

Bee shook his helm as Cylex wrapped her arms around him, laughing.

"Nice one Bee" Kylex said, grinning at him and drinking her fourth high grade cube. Everyone, including her and Optimus, were already past their third cube and the high grade was really starting to hit their systems.

After the seventh cube, everyone was smashed.

Hound had to leave after the fifth cube to drive the humans home, and Drift and Crosshairs began arguing and eventually, wrestling again. Cylex and Bumblebee decided to take a walk together, and promised not to stray off too far.

Bumblebee managed to sneak a few extra cubes for him and Cylex, and they walked around the woods together. The sky was pitch black, illuminated by nothing but the beautiful stars and the luminous moon. It cast a soft glow over everything, and lit the way for the young lovers.

After finishing the extra cubes and ditching them behind, Cylex grabbed Bee's servos and started laughing and spinning them around. They ended up falling on the ground, Bee on top of Cylex. They just laughed it off, staring into each other's optics.

After a few moments, they calmed down and just stared at each other. Another few seconds passed before Cylex leaned forward gently, and locked their lip-plates together. They both closed their optics, as they felt the energon pulse quickly through their bodies, the cycling of their vents speed up, as their kiss intensified to a full-blown make-out session.

Cylex wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's neck, pulling him closer to her. Bumblebee wrapped one arm around her slim waist, pulling her body against him. His other was on the ground, helping him stay above her, as he let his let his lip-plates explore hers.

She let out a small moan, which only fueled his drive. Her warm, slim body was pressed up against his strong one, their sparks pulsing painfully against their chambers, reaching out to each other.

Cylex let out a gasp as Bumblebee pulled away, and kissed her neck, gently nibbling on the sensitive wires there. She arched her back slightly, and closed her optics, struggling to keep another moan from escaping. Her processor was sent into a frenzy, as she pulled him closer to her with her servos.

Suddenly, Bumblebee pulled away, looking at her with dim optics. His radio flared to life.

"_Are you sure…. You want to do this?..." _

She stared at him, and let out a laugh. Of course he would ask her that. Such a gentleman, he would never let things get too far without her permission. She pressed her forehelm against his, her pigtails wobbling.

"Well that depends… there's no going back after this Bee… Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" she looked into his optics and gave a sheepish smile. His optics widened and he immediately crushed his lip-plates against hers, resuming what they were doing before.

Cylex smiled and kissed him back, keeping one servo on the back of his helm, as they other slowly traced patterns on his chest-plates. She stopped over the warmest part, right above his spark, and traced small circles. She could just barely feel his spark pulsing painfully through the plates, reaching out to her.

Feeling her digits tracing patterns on his chest-plates caused Bumblebee's spark to jump, his body temperature multiplying three-fold. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved her so much, and he needed her to be his, in every way.

Not a moment later, her servos were spread against the ground, next to her head. His digits were intertwined with hers, as he stared into her optics, his chest-plates just barely hovering above hers.

They leaned their fore helms together, gazing at each other in love and adoration as their chest-plates shifted apart at the same time, revealing their sparks. Their sparks pulsed for each other, glowing a bright white color which illuminated their faces.

Bumblebee just stared at her for a moment. She looked so perfect, lying beneath him. Their sparks lit her face up, her blue optics gazing at him. She looked so beautiful…

In a flash, he leaned in and kissed her again, pressing his spark against hers and merging them together.

They both gasped from the force, as a bright flash filled forest grounds. Their sparks merged together, sending a shockwave of heat and pleasure through their bodies, from their helms to the tips of their feet. It felt like an electric shock of pure ecstasy had exploded through their systems, sending their processors into a further stage of passion and bliss. Their bodies were glued together, as Cylex through her helm back and arched her back again, and Bumblebee just pushed his body against hers more. His digits gripped hers tightly, fueled with the most intense pleasure, as their sparks united into one.

Suddenly, they were hit with a dozen emotions at once, and a thousand memories. They could see all their moments together, every hour, every minute, every second spend in each other's company and embrace. They felt every emotion that coursed through them; love, lust, passion, tenderness, intimacy, and a newfound feeling of harmony and union.

It was done. Their sparks were now forever joined, merged into an eternal union of love and passion. They were now sparkmated for the rest of their lives.

As their sparks broke apart, sending one last wave of euphoria through their bodies, and retreated back to their spark chambers, Bumblebee crashed next to Cylex, laying next to her as they both tried to catch their breath. Their vents were working over-time, cycling air through their system, as both stared with wide optics at the night sky above them.

"That…. was amazing…" Cylex breathed out, smiling. Bumblebee didn't reply, but just snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He smiled at her and stroked her helm gently, as she placed her servos over his now closed chest-plates and her head in the crook of his neck. They both sighed in content, as they closed their optics. Bumblebee couldn't be happier, falling into recharge, with the love of his life in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ME AND CYLEX (my best friend who is the inspiration for Cylex/ the one obsessed with Bumblebee) WENT TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND MET OPTIMUS AND BUMBLEBEE AND IT WAS AMAZING. Bumblebee played a song that said "I love you" to her and made kissing noises at her and Optimus told me my smile was contagious and said my hair was Autobot red. (I was going to dye it dark brown but guess what? NOT ANYMORE.) She was hyperventilating and I cried for 20 minutes afterwards. It was the best day of my life.**

**Important! School is starting soon and I don't know if I will be able to post a chapter every week, but I will try! Getting a new laptop soon, yaaaaay **** also, apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes, it's 2 AM and I am too lazy to proof-read this chapter before posting it. Okay, enough ranting. To the story!**

Chapter 10: Ruction

"That's it! Were done!" Josh said to Su.

She stared at him for a moment before breaking into a huge smile and pouncing on him. He stumbled back and caught her in his arms, as she hugged him tightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"The cake?"

"Yep"

"The guest list and invitations?"

"Yep"

"The catering?"

"Aaaaaall done baby. As long as you have that dress ready, you are officially ready to walk down that aisle". She beamed at him and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back, before pulling away.

The wedding was in 2 weeks, and they finally finished organizing the ordeal. The guest list consisted of about 70 people. Su and Josh invited close friends and family, some also being bridesmaids and groomsmen, many military and government officials, all of the Autobots, Dinobots, and the Yeagers. Tessa was going to be a bridesmaid and Cade was actually going to be Josh's Best Man.

The ceremony and reception were going to be held on the beach, and the honeymoon was a romantic trip to Bora Bora for three weeks. Su actually did not know where they were honeymooning, Josh wanted to keep it a surprise.

The Autobots were very excited to be able to attend such an event, after Cade had explained the concept of a wedding to them. He had actually talked to them about the wedding during the bonfire, before everyone got completely hammered.

During the night, while Cylex and Bumblebee were recharging in the forest, the others around the bonfire were still awake and full of energy.

Crosshairs and Drift were both on either side of a fallen tree, on their knees, gripping each other's servo, with the other behind their backs.

Optimus and Kylex were cheering them on, as they arm wrestled, while the Dinobots, who had woken up a little while before were roaring them on.

"Come on Drift! You got this!" shouted Kylex.

"Don't let him win Crosshairs, you can do this!" Optimus cheered for Drift's opponent, sipping another high grade cube. He was sitting against the giant, broken tree, an arm around Kylex's waist and a cube of high grade against his lip-plates.

After some struggling, Drift lost concentration for just a moment, which Crosshairs utilized, slamming his servo over Drift's and winning.

Optimus cheered him on while Kylex gave a small "awww". She looked at Optimus who was grinning at her, and quickly swiped away his high grade cube. She stood up quickly, taking a moment to stable herself, before running away with it.

"it's rude to steal one's high grade, you know!" Optimus yelled out after her, laughing again. She ran past Drift and Crosshairs, stopping for a moment and looking back at him.

"You have had enough, Prime!" she giggled at him. Drift and Crosshairs each grabbed another cube and smiled, watching the two.

"I believe you have also had enough," Optimus said, getting up, "Prime." He added, smiling at her and walking towards her. He swayed slightly and had to pause, blinking his optics before continuing again.

"You are roaring drunk…" she said.

"Enjoy it while you can Kylex," said Crosshairs. "After tonight, he probably will never touch high grade again".

"Then he definitely won't need this" she said, before finishing he cube. She spilled a bit around her lip-plates, and a couple drops got on her armor. She spun around facing Optimus, giving him a goofy smile.

His optics widened and he frowned. "You drank my high grade…" he said.

"She is right Sensei, we have all had enough" said Drift. He slowly got up, avoiding getting dizzy and falling in the process, before helping Crosshairs up.

The fire was already out, and Drift and Crosshairs had drank the last remaining high grade cubes, aside from the one Kylex just finished. Optimus nodded in agreement.

"Let's head back to base" he said.

Kylex looked at Optimus, and held her arms out. "Carry me?" she asked in a small voice.

He just stared at her and shook his head. She frowned and started walking along with Crosshairs and Drift back to AHQ.

Optimus sighed and grabbed her waist, spinning her around, before he picked her up and tossed her gently over his shoulder. The action, combined with the large amount of high grade in her system, caused her to be a dizzy, but she got over it quickly.

"This is not exactly what I had in mind" Kylex said, turning her helm and looking at the back of his helm as he began walking.

"Don't complain, you big sparkling" he said, making Drift and Crosshairs burst out laughing. She rolled her optics, and smiled.

She could feel the vibrations of his voice from beneath her as he spoke. The night was a quiet one, with only the sounds of their footsteps crunching on the ground disrupting the peaceful silence. Kylex looked around at the dark trees, and the even darker sky. Although she had to focus a bit, it was all very beautiful to her. Having to focus on her and her sister's survival for so long has robbed them both of a chance to really look around and study where they were, and to appreciate all that the island had to offer.

She looked down at Optimus' body, her optics widening a bit as a smirk crossed her lip-plates. Nice rear-end.

Optimus could feel her sudden michievousness pour through their Prime link. Being on high grade made controlling what was being sent through the link a bit harder, and they both just decided to keep it open, not having anything to hide.

"_What are you up to Kylex?" _he asked. She covered her lip-plates with a servo, stifling a giggle.

"_Nothing. I just think you have a nice aft" _she replied. His steps haltered for a moment, but he quickly resumed his pace. Luckily, Crosshairs and Drift didn't notice.

"_Glad you are enjoying the view" _he said. She smiled again, and began using her digit to gently trace patterns over his back. Her soft touches sent a tingling sensation down his body, and he enjoyed it a lot.

"_For the record, yours isn't half bad either" _he said, chuckling in the link. He then stroked the back of her thigh, almost touching the purple armor covering her aft-plates, as she let out a small gasp. She gently punched his back, smirking as he let out a quiet laugh.

The rest of the way home was one filled with comfortable silence.

…_.. The next morning….. _

The sun was up, and the birds were chirping in the trees. The jungle was abuzz, as the various wildlife has awakened.

Bumblebee's optics onlined and slowly opened. He blinked a few times, and was met with the sight of the sun behind the trees, and his sparkmate above him. Cylex was still recharging. Her optics were closed and her helm was tilted to the side as she laid on Bumblebee's chest-plated and her cheek-plate was right over his spark chamber.

Thinking about his spark chamber reminded Bumblebee of the night before and he sighed in content, a smile on his face. They had finally interfaced and had finalized an eternal sparkbond. They could feel each other's emotions, almost as if they were their own, and their link was immensely stronger.

Cylex moved a bit, her optics opening gently as she looked up at Bee. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, tightening his arms around her and pushing her upwards softly, so that her face was over his. She grinned at him and leaned in, kissing him.

"Good morning, sparkmate" she mumbled happily against his lip-plates when they broke apart. Bumblebee's radio sparked to life.

"_Good morning… my queen" _

She giggled and kissed him again. She was filled so much happiness and joy, it was overwhelming. Nothing could spoil her mood at the moment.

Yet, alongside her cheerfulness, she felt something else. It also seemed to be joyfulness and content, similar to hers, but it wasn't quite… hers.

She mentally poked at this other presence in her spark, and jumped slightly when she felt a sudden wave of comfort flood her body, as if a giant blanket was laid on her in a warm and comforting embrace.

She looked at Bee again, and noticed a huge smile on his face-plates. She blinked in realization.

"I can feel your emotions" she stated, staring at him. He nodded at her and gently shifted her, sitting up. He still held her, only now, she was sitting in his lap.

She and Bumblebee had interfaced for the first time, and in the process, have finally sparkbonded. They could feel each other's emotions, almost as if they were their own.

For a while, all they did was relax in each other's embrace, enjoying the moment and exploring their newly-formed bond.

Cylex laid her helm against Bee's chest-plates again, listening to the calm and steady hum of his spark.

"Last night was the greatest night of my life…." She said quietly, smiling. His spark jumped slightly at the memory of what they had done, and he placed a digit under her chin-plates, tilting her helm up to look at him. He kissed her passionately, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back momentarily, his radio calling out again.

"_Well in that case…. Prepare for some deja vu"._

She laughed and kissed him again. The side of her body was against his front and her helm was facing his as they kissed. Bumblebee had one servo around her waist, and the other on her thigh, gently stroking it up and down with his digits.

His touches were gentle and arousing, and she let him know so through their bond.

Pretty soon Cylex was straddling her sparkmate, as her body was pressed against his. Her servos were gripping his face, as they made out lustfully. Bumblebee's servos were firmly gripping her waist, and pretty soon, they repeated last night's activities.

… _At Optimus' hangar…_

"uuuugh…"

Optimus groaned as he opened his optics groggily. He had a major processor ache, and even the dim lights in the room seemed a bit too bright for him. He rubbed a servo against his fore-helm, trying to shake away the processor ache and the slight dizziness he had.

He looked down and blinked, gazing at the femme below him.

Kylex was recharging below him, her helm was tilted to her side. She had one arm around Optimus' waist, a servo placed on his lower back, and the other had slipped from him as he moved. It had fell down to her side, and he watched as she continued resting.

"Oh Primus…." He mumbled. The events of last night hit him like a ton of bricks and he shook his head, remembering his behavior at the bon fire. He remembered his time with the others and the walk back. He also remembered him pinning her against the wall and their heavy make-out session, which ended up with him on top of her on his berth, and eventually them falling into recharge together.

He mentally swore to never drink again. He was going to have to apologize for his behavior and comments last night; he just hoped she would forgive him. He probably should also get the security footage from last night deleted…

Right on cue, Kylex moved her helm to the other side, the chain-link ponytail making soft clinking noises, as she groaned and her optics fluttered open. She blinked a few times and stared at Optimus, who was keeping himself above her with his forearms on either side of her.

"Good morning…" she smiled before gently sitting up. He moved away from her, sitting next to her on the berth as she sat up, rubbing a servo over her optics.

"Oh geez…. Well I'm glad we grabbed Cylex's and Bee's high grade before they had too much" she said, but then added "but maybe drinking the extra high grade wasn't the best idea though.."

Optimus stared at the ground, exhaling some air from his vents.

"What's bothering you?" she asked. He turned to look at her, and she just stared right back.

"My sincerest apologies for my behavior last night. I had too much high grade for my own good and I am aware of how inappropriate my comments and actions were" he said. She stared at him for a moment before sliding off the berth, taking a few steps away and crossing her arms, leaning more on one leg and popping a hip out.

"So you don't think I have a nice aft?" she asked.

He blinked, staring at her. He wasn't expecting that response. He quickly got off the berth, and stepped towards her, rushing slightly when he spoke.

"N- no. That's not what I meant at all! You have a great aft! I- It's beautiful!" her optics widened slightly.

"Err- I mean" he shook his head, trying to get his thoughts together. He looked up at her and noticed she was in front of him, her arms were to her sides, and a grin was on her face-plates.

"You are so adorable when you are flustered…" she said, giggling at his facial expression and walking away.

He sighed in relief, and watched her walk back towards the berth.

"You are the only one who has that effect on me…"

… _Several hours later, at Kylex's hangar…_

"Maaaaaaaan I wish I was at that bon fire. That was a dirty move, stealing my high grade like that!" Brains said to no one in particular. Drift and Crosshairs were both sitting on Kylex's berth, their backs leaning against the wall. Hound was sitting against the wall, on the floor, with Cade, Tessa, and Shane near him.

Cylex and Bumblebee was both sitting on the ground, cuddling and holding servos. They were pretty much oblivious to everything going on around them. Optimus was also leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, watching Kylex work.

Her hangar was open, and she was working on something, and eventually everyone just kind of piled in.

Against the back wall, opposite to the hangar door, there were several large tables, and various machines everywhere, ranging from being attached to the table to being part of the wall. There were wires, datapads, flashing lights, and buttons everywhere.

Against the wall, across from Drift and Crosshairs were the supercomputer and the giant screen that all the hangars had. Joshua Joyce's face was on it. He was in his office, reviewing some files.

"That's everything we got Kylex. How's it working out for you?" asked Josh.

"Very interesting design Josh…" she said, still focusing on the machinery, tinkering with several wires or buttons every once in a while. Kylex had asked Joshua to deliver several machines used in KSI while it was still in Chicago, to her hangar. She wouldn't say why though.

Shane and Tessa were cuddling and in their own world, like Bee and Cy. Hound and Cade were speaking about the efficiency and design of Cybertronian weapons, which is a topic Hound always enjoyed speaking about. Drift and Crosshairs were curious, like Josh and Optimus, as to what Kylex was up too, but were also trying to conquer a major processor ache from the bon fire.

"Hey! Why are you messing with that Frankenstein box?!" yelled Brains. Kylex ignored him and continued messing around with certain wiring in the glass casing that Brains had once been contained in.

"Prime! Those machines were used to revive Megatron!" Brains looked at Optimus.

"I know…" Kylex responded. Both turned to look at her. Brains had forgotten that she was a Prime as well.

"What are you doing, messing with that thing?" Brains asked.

For a long time she didn't respond, checking datapads and files that Josh had sent over, and visually analyzing certain machines.

"You created Galvatron's body, and in the process, managed to transfer Megatron's spark into the new body, reincarnating Megatron as Galvatron" she said. Josh awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeeeeah not my proudest moment…" said Josh, sheepishly.

"Yes well, sometimes the best things come from the mistakes we make" she mumbled. Cade looked up at her words, and he and Optimus looked at each other. Cade had said those exact words to Optimus when they were on the ship, right before telling Optimus to have faith in what humans can be.

"So what are you planning exactly?" Josh asked. Optimus thought about her words, glancing at the machines, before staring at her.

"Autobots, please leave the hangar" he said. Everyone, including Kylex, looked up at him as he spoke.

"Why do we gotta dip?" asked Brains, getting up as Crosshairs and Drift sat up.

Optimus turned to look at Brains. Drift recognized that look, and he quickly scooped up Brains before shooing the others out.

"We will ask questions later" Drift said.

"Wait, Kylex, what's going on?" Cylex was finally out of her Bumblebee-filled trance, as she and Bee were forced to stand up and were gently pushed by Drift towards the open hangar door. Before Kylex could respond, everyone was pushed out by Drift and Hound.

"Boss wants us out, were out" said Hound, before Optimus tapped the wall nearby and the door hissed closed.

"Ahhh…. I'll leave you two… unless you need me for something?" asked Josh. Optimus shook his head, and Josh closed the video chat. He got the hint that something serious needed to be discussed.

For once, the silence wasn't comfortable. Kylex knew that Optimus had wanted to speak to her about something important and she just waited for him to say whatever it is he had to say.

He leaned back against the wall, folding his arms again and staring at her. "No" was all he said.

She blinked. "You don't even know what I'm thinking" she said.

"You think you can revive someone using that machine" he stated.

Okay, so maybe he did know what she was thinking. She walked up to him, her arms out as she spoke.

"Optimus… so many of our comrades had died, and we have a chance to bring them back!" she said, while turning around and looking at the machine.

Optimus shook his head, but she wasn't looking at him. "If Josh could create a machine that could successfully transfer a Spark to a new body, we can use the Transformium to create new bodies and bring back the Autobots" she said.

He stopped leaning against the wall and started walking towards her as she continued on.

"We could bring them all back Optimus! We could create Ratchet a new body," He stopped walking at the mention of Ratchet's name. For a moment, he went back in time to a few months ago, when he found out that Ratchet was killed. He was so angry, that his fellow comrade and friend, whom he considered a brother, was slaughtered.

He suddenly thought about all of them, about Jazz, Leadfoot, Ironhide, the Arcee triplets. He thought about Jetfire, who so bravely gave up his life in order to give Optimus his parts, so Optimus could defeat the Fallen in Egypt. He thought about all of the brave soldiers that had died in the war, the ones who fought alongside Optimus, and who sacrificed their lives for freedom and justice.

"It will be simple… We create a new body, and use the Matrix of Leadership to revive them. I can just go into the Realm of Sparks and speak to them, and if they choose to stay in the Realm, they can, but I bet a lot of them would want a second chance to live! We can-"

"Absolutely not" Optimus said firmly. "You are NOT going to the Realm of Sparks, I won't let you take that risk".

She turned around, facing him again with shock, but before she could speak, Optimus cut her off.

"You know just as well as I do that unless you are one of the seven original Primes, there is a chance that you won't be able to make the trip back and you will be trapped in the Realm. There is no way I am allowing you to do something so dangerous"

She stared at him for a moment, and then narrowed her optics. Now she was starting to get angry. She couldn't believe him.

"How can you be so selfish?!" she quietly asked, looking at him. "We have the power to bring back our soldiers, our friends! It's not like we are forcing them to come back, if they want to stay they can stay, but I bet Ratchet or Leadfoot would love to come back, considering they were killed less then half a decade ago!"

She could feel herself yelling at him, as she got all up in his face, but she couldn't help it. So many were robbed of their lives because of Megatron, Lockdown, and the humans of Earth, and deserved another chance to live.

"They are not _our _soldiers, they are _my_ soldiers! And so are you! Now, as your leader, I _command_ you to stop speaking about this and never go near that machine again!" He yelled at her right back, causing her to move back a bit. She stared at him with wide optics.

They had never yelled at each other as much as they had now, even when they argued. She didn't like having him angry with her, but she knew he was filled with rage, just as much as she was. His servos were balled up into fists, and although he was only a bit taller, he seemed to tower over her in furious authority.

"Fine…" she managed to get out, in a quiet tone. "I'll do as you say… commander"

Before he could respond, she walked around him, taking swift steps towards the door. She accessed the scanner and the door hissed open, allowing her to leave quietly. A small tear managed to escape from her optic, but she wouldn't dare turn around and face him. She stood outside, and waited until the door hissed closed before transforming and speeding off.

Optimus didn't move for a long time. His fists didn't relax and his body was still stiff and tense. He huffed out a large amount of air, and closed his optics in an attempt to calm himself down.

Eventually he collapsed on the nearby chair, slamming his elbows on the table and gripping the sides of his helm with his servos. She was going to be stubborn about it, but there was no way he would let her travel to the Realm of Sparks, not when there was a chance she won't come back. He loved her too much to let that happen…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Plans within plans**

"The wedding between Josh and Su will be in a few days. The Autobots are expected to be there" said a small voice from behind him.

He didn't reply for a few minutes, thinking, plotting. The human behind him shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and gently dug her nails in the palms of her hands, nervously. She was always nervous when she was around the wicked bot. One wrong sentence or move and she would be dead before she could blink.

Galvatron finally turned around, with a menacing expression. "Then that will be the day we strike" he hissed. "And we will finally see if the machine works" he turned back around.

"B-but how are you going to get Optimus to test it out?" the human asked nervously.

"He won't…" Galvatron replied, but then smiled deviously. "But he is not the only one that go into the Realm" Galvatron turned to face several of his soldiers that survived the battle in China. He pressed a button on his wrist and an image of the Autobots popped up on the wall.

"My brothers, remember…" he zoomed in and focused on Cylex. She was smiling, holding Bee's servo, her pigtails slightly moving back. It was obvious the image was taken when she was in motion.

"Focus on the smaller femme, but do NOT kill her. Leave her on the edge of death, just barely functioning…" he said, zooming out again so all of the Autobots were visible. The soldiers nodded, and received the coordinates of the island as Galvatron narrowed his eyes in silent fury, looking at Optimus in the image. It was a rare moment, the Autobots leader was smiling. Galvatron despised seeing Optimus Prime happy.

He calmed himself down, a disturbing smile creeping on his face-plates. That happiness won't last. In fact, it was about to be destroyed, just as long as the machine that was used to bring Galvatron to life was working…

…_On Dinobot Island…_

The water was a clear blue, contrasting beautifully with the strong orange emitted from the sun setting up on the horizon. The only sound that could be heard was the crashing of the waves against the shore, but it only added to the tranquil peace created by the scene.

Kylex stood on the shore, staring at the sunset. As the sun gently kissed the horizon, it cast a gentle, amber glow on the waves and her armor. She tilted her helm downwards, staring at the ocean. Watching the waves crash against the shore, then recede back to the ocean and repeat the process seemed to calm her.

She sighed, and just watched the scene before her.

The day had been a rough one. After her fight with Optimus, she had left the hangar and just drove for hours. She refused to think about what happened, she just wanted to get away from the base. She had to admit, humans created some fast vehicles and she enjoyed the speed.

Cylex was wondering what happened in the hangar and where her sister was, and tried to com link Kylex several dozen times, but Kylex just ignored it as she sped on. When her energon level reached below 30%, however, she was forced to head back to the base.

It was already dark and the base was lit with bright, white lights. Hound and Crosshairs were sitting at the bar, arm-wrestling on the counter, while Drift was behind the bar getting out a few energon cubes. Brains was on Hounds' shoulder, cheering him on as both parties struggled to overpower the other.

Bumblebee was sitting on the chair in front of the giant screen on the wall, with Cylex on his lap. They were both holding two datapad controllers, and mashing their digits on them. The screen was split, showing two cars aggressively racing on a racetrack, as they played Need for Speed: The Run. Cylex was intensely gripping the controller, button-mashing and yelling out often.

"I'm sooooo gonna beat you Bee!" she said, concentrating on the game. Bumblebee was holding the controller, while having an arm around her waist at the same time. He just smirked at her remarks, and focused on the race.

It was simple times like these that they loved the most. Their link was flowing with their determination to win, but there was an undeniable under layer of their love and affection that never disappeared, no matter what they felt.

"Yes! Woohoo!" Cylex dropped the controller in her lap, raising her servos as fists in the air and cheering for her victory. Bumblebee smiled and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer and nuzzling her neck, making small whirring sounds.

"_Good job… baby"_

His radio played out while he cuddled her, and she beamed with joy. Her smile flattered for a moment, and she raised an eyebrow-like plate, staring at the screen. She dropped her arms to her sides and stared at Bumblebee.

She blinked at him. "Did you lose on purpose?" she asked.

He stared at her and shook his helm in a no, but she felt an almost undetectable edge of mischievousness from their sparkbond. She narrowed her optics and glared at him.

"Damn it Bee! I told you, I want to beat you fair and square, no cheating, no going easy on me, and No. Letting. Me. Win." She said, emphasizing the last four words. He just smiled and shrugged. She huffed out and annoyance, crossing her arms. He pouted and pulled her closer, kissing her neck and nuzzling her. After a few moments she loosened up and wrapped her arms around him, giggling as he nuzzled her neck.

The sound of a car approaching broke them out of their trance, as both looked up to see a purple Lamborghini Huracan enter the rec. room.

"Kylex! Where have you been?!" Cylex yelled out. "I have been worried sick about you!"

Kylex drove further into the room, just as Hound slammed his wrist over Crosshairs', winning the match. Brians high-fives Hounds' giant digit, as Crosshairs waved it off and grabbed an energon cube that was on the counter.

Kylex transformed into her graceful, bi-pedal mode and didn't respond. She just looked at the game they were playing and raised an eyebrow-like plate, before turning back to the bar and grabbing an energon cube.

There was a nearby table and she placed the cube on it, before lifting herself on it and pushing herself against the wall. She had one leg closer to her body, and her knee was bent, as the other leg was over the edge of the table. Her elbow rested over her knee, as she used her other arm to pick up the energon cube and take a quiet sip.

"What's wrong?" Cylex asked her sister. Kylex stared at her younger sister and Bee, who was also watching her curiously. She gave a barely visible shrug with her shoulders, before staring at the energon cube and swirling the contents within. She downed it quickly, as Brains got off of Hounds' shoulder.

"Oooooh boy, I bet I know what it is. Did mom and pop Prime have a fight?" Brains asked. This sparked the other 'bots interest in the room and they all looked up at her.

She didn't respond. She just stared at the empty cube in her servo, and placed it on the table near her. She then slid off the table and transformed again, driving out of the rec. room.

The 'bots watched her quietly, and only spoke when she was out of view.

"Yo Cy, you know what happened between em?" Brains asked.

Cylex shrugged, still looking at the entrance to the rec. room.

"This must be why Sensei has been in his hangar for the last several hours" said Drift, as he picked up Kylex's empty cube and disposed of it properly. "Is it serious?..." Drift asked, looking at Cylex. If anyone knew, it would be her.

Cylex shrugged again. "I don't know a thing about it. She keeps to herself when she's upset, she is very stubborn like that. But if they haven't made up by now then I would think it is pretty bad"

Hound made a tsk noise, and spoke while lighting a cigar. " So what are we gonna do about it?" he asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am NOT going to talk to Optimus when he is in this mood, and since I don't know where Kylex went, I can't help you with that either" Brains said, jumping off the bar and heading out of the room. The others shared a glance. They felt the same way.

…_. A little while later..._

So there she was, watching the waves crash against the shore as the sun finally set.

She finally started to think about her argument with Optimus and it made her sad. She thought about how angry they both were, yelling at each other in her hangar. She thought about the rage in his optics as he commanded her to drop the subject permanently, and how she just walked out. Why couldn't he see her point?

_Because he's looking out for you, dumbaft_

Her conscious responded. It was true though, and she knew it. He was just looking out for her, because there was the small chance she wouldn't be able to return from the Realm of Sparks, and be trapped there.

She didn't think about that until now. What if she really did get trapped there? What would happen to the team? To her sister? To Optimus?

Her optics widened a bit at the thought of being away from Optimus. She would never admit it, at least not to the rest of the team, but the last few hours have been torture. She hated fighting with him, and being away from him. This was the most intense fight they had yet, and they still hadn't made up. She could feel her processor sinking into some deep, dark hole that she wasn't comfortable with. These thoughts and being apart from him made her feel horrible.

She could barely handle being away from him for a few hours, but being apart from him for possibly forever?

She blinked, staring at the ocean, which now matched the dark color that the sky was. She lifted a digit, wiping a tear away that she didn't know she had shed. She needed to get herself under control, she knew what would happen if she lost control, and she could feel her thoughts sinking into that deep dark place, the part of her existence she loathed the most.

_An eternity away from him… _

What a horrific thought. She tried not to think about it, she tried to remind herself that he was only a drive away, and she could see him anytime she wanted, but that depressing thought was stuck in her processor. How morbid.

She could feel panic starting to set in, the first stage. She had to see him. She didn't realize how right he was until now; there was no way she could leave him.

She wondered briefly if this is how Cylex felt for Bumblebee. It wouldn't surprise her. Cylex could rant about how much she loved Bee for cycles on end. She also tended to daydream about him a lot. Sometimes Kylex would talk to her younger sister, and Cylex wouldn't even hear it, her thoughts roaming to her loved him.

That's it. She was going home. She was going to see Optimus, and talk to him. She was going to tell him he was right and she was going to apologize for yelling and calling him selfish, and they were going to fix everything.

… _In the training arena…_

The 'bots were on a roll.

They were on their 3rd wave of class 4 holoforms. Optimus typically didn't want them to above class 3, but today was the exception. When Optimus told Hound to put it on class 4, no one objected. In fact, they were kind of excited. They knew Optimus probably needed to vent by training, but they couldn't help it. They had never done class 4 and were excited for the challenge.

And a challenge it was. The holoforms varied in size, smaller for speed and agility, bigger for brute force, or an intermediate height for the best of both worlds. They also had a new range of weapons, and used every part of the arena, including the chains handing from the ceiling, the pillars, and the walls.

Crosshairs was hanging on one of the chains and blasting the holoforms that came his way, while Drift was slicing them on a nearby pillar. Bumblebee and Cylex were also both standing on the same pillar, fighting back-to-back. Cade designed some new weapons for protection and ended up giving Cylex the sword that transformed into a gun that he had used in China. It was light, and had multiple uses, which she liked a lot. It was her weapon of choice for this training session.

Optimus was on the ground, tearing through each wave with incredible force. He was using the sword that was attached to his arm today. It glowed a brilliant orange as he cut through the holoform forces.

After the second wave, Brains took over the controlled and Hound jumped in, not wanting to miss out on the rare training opportunity.

All of the 'bots were breathing heavily, fighting enemy forces from all sides. They were all focused on the battle, as any good warrior would.

Kylex walked into the arena, and watched the others. She noticed how well Bumblebee and Cylex worked together. Their speed and quick reflexes made them an amazing team, and the fact that they protected each other while fighting only added to that. She watched Drift and Crosshairs for a bit, noting their fighting styles and how easily they can manipulate situations to work in their favor. Finally, she turned to look at Optimus.

She didn't know it, but Optimus sensed her presence as soon as she walked in. He was currently in the process of tearing out a holoforms spine out and tossing it aside when he looked at her. They locked gazed.

A _ding_ went off, signaling the end of the 3rd wave, and Brains called out.

"Yoooo Kylex! Wassup?! You want in?"

She looked at the direction of his voice, and then turned to the wall filled with racks of weapons. She examined it for a short amount of time while the 'bots took a short break before the next wave.

She just settled on a thin, long sword and headed towards the rest.

"Yo Optimus," said Brains, "Can I kill the lights?"

Optimus gave a curt nod and then next thing she knew, everything went dark. The only lights that were visible came from the 6 pairs of blue optics in the room.

"Aiight guys, you know the rooms. No using thermal or any other kind of scans. You only got your optics for this round" said Brains, before another powering up sounded and Kylex turned around. What was complete darkness suddenly turned into dozens of red dots in the air, the optics of the holoforms.

"_we need to talk…" _was the only thing Kylex said in her and Optimus' com link, before both slid their battle masks on and the Autobots began fighting once again. She would have preferred to use their Prime link, but for communication they would have to be in physical contact, which they weren't right now. She just hoped he would forgive her for her stubbornness.

…_20 minutes later…_

The lights being off proved to be quite the challenge for both parties. The Autobots were able to skillfully pierce through the holoform forces, but the massive amount of opponents and the minimal light made sensing the holoforms from all directions difficult.

Crosshairs and Drift were fighting on the pillars, while Cylex and Bumblebee were pushing through enemy forces near the entrance of the room.

Kylex was fighting behind a large pillar in the back corner of the room, but her thoughts were somewhere else. She still needed to make things right with Optimus, and the lack of focus caused her to make mistakes. She had just defeated a holoform who had followed her to her current location, but before she knew what was happening, another one had pounced on her. She stumbled slightly, taken aback from the force and struggled, the sword she was using dropping with a clang.

One moment she had her servos on the holoforms' arms, trying to rip it off of her and the next it was gone. She whipped around, only to see Optimus pin it against the wall and slam his sword through its helm. The holoform reached out to him but suddenly went limp, as Optimus killed it. He then swiftly pulled the sword back and dropped the holoform to the ground, letting out a heavy gust of air and looking at her optics.

The lights went up, causing both to squint for a moment before adjusting, as the holoforms disappeared and the other's cheered.

"Maaaaaan, that was great! We cut through em like they were nothin'" Crosshairs said, high-fiving Hound.

"You guys kicked ass!" Brains said, hoping down the stairs.

"Damn fine training session, but woo, I'm done for the night" said Hound, shaking his helm. His chain-link beard wiggled left and right, making small tinkling sounds.

Optimus and Kylex could clearly hear what the others were saying, but they weren't paying attention to that conversation.

"I could go for some energon right now, what about you guys?" Drift said.

"Sure, let's go" Cylex replied and everyone racked up their weapons, heading towards the rec. room. Hound stopped suddenly.

"Wait, what about…"he began but then trailed off when he saw Cylex shaking her helm.

"Let them be" she said, smiling. She turned back around and intertwined her and Bee's digits, leaving with the rest.

The giant door hissed closed behind them, leaving Optimus and Kylex alone. Everything was so different then what it was 5 minutes ago. 5 minutes ago they were surrounded by so many different sounds and beings, and now there was just them. They could not run away anymore, they had to make amends.

The silence was deafening, and Kylex couldn't take it anymore.

"Optimus, I'm-"

She gasped suddenly as he silenced her with a fury of thoughts and emotions. He had closed the distance within a single stride and had grabbed her face in his servos, leaning his fore-helm against hers and closing his optics. It was so much easier to show her everything he needed to say, instead of just saying it.

She saw and felt how angry he was at himself for yelling at her, how much he regretted saying what he did, and how much he pondered how to make things right when he was in his hangar.

Her optics gently closed and she wrapped her digits gently over his wrists, his servos still holding onto her face as she sunk further into their link. She felt how much he loved her, how much he needed her, and how much he wished he could just hold her and forget about that damned argument. She also felt the tremendous amount of fear that coursed through his body at the thought of losing her.

She gently pulled his servos away from her face and stared straight ahead. He shouldn't have been angry with himself, he should have been angry with her. He had every right too. Her emotions and thoughts flooded their link as she remembered everything she thought and felt when she was at the beach. The fear of losing him so closely resembled the same one he had regarding losing her that it flooded her processor again, causing her to quickly wrap her arms tightly around his body and body her face in his chest-plates.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her, closing his optics. They stayed liked that for a long time, never having to say a word. Their emotions spoke for them.


End file.
